I Thought You Were Mine
by HotTopicLuver
Summary: The Reynolds Pamphlet has been released nationwide, nothing will ever be the same. Eliza is torn apart, Laurens finds comfort with her, Alexander is trying to pick up the pieces and Maria is busy caring for the new life she created with him. Now a true love and forbidden loves are entwined together, heartache and forgiveness are now a part of the narrative. Modern Hamilton AU!
1. Chapter 1

**I Thought You Were Mine Chapter 1**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters**

Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton née Schuyler was considered to the best of women, the best of mothers and the best of wives. She was the person everyone envied and wanted to be. She seemed to have it all. She was born to a wealthy family, her parents adored her, her sisters protected her, she lived in a nice home, she married a successful and intelligent man and she had five wonderful children. What more could the woman ask for?

She had everything. Eliza could safely say that she was satisfied with her life.

Eliza had proved to be popular amongst the public. She was well known for her generous acts for charities and orphanages. In fact, she helped established the first private orphanage of New York City. She donated thousands of dollars to such causes, and everyone called her a saint because of it. But Eliza was too humble to allow such acts to go to her head. When she gave, she gave out of the kindness of her heart.

Eliza Schuyler lived her life with a bright smile on her face, it only accented her natural beauty. Long dark brown hair with warm brown eyes and pale skin, she was a woman people found themselves wanting to look like much less be like. Her kindness and gentle nature only seemed to add to that beauty.

Currently she was caring for her youngest children while the oldest were doing their homework. As stated before, she had been fortunate enough to bear five healthy children. There was Philip (Pip), the eldest. Angelica (Angie), the second eldest. Alexander Jr (AJ), the middle child. James (Jay), the second youngest. And John (Jacky), the youngest. She certainly had her hands full with them but she wouldn't trade them for the world. Her children were her life, especially when they were the fruits of love her husband and her had conceived.

And who was the lucky man who had married this wonderful woman? His name was Alexander Hamilton. The man she considered to be her soulmate, her other half. Some say that she completed him just as much as he completed her. She balanced him and kept him grounded. That made her happy, because she liked to think that maybe she had some hold over him as he did with her.

Unlike Eliza, he hadn't been born to wealthy society and he lacked many appropriate qualities for a woman of her status. In fact, many argued that he was the exact opposite of her. Everything Eliza was, he wasn't. But Eliza loved him nonetheless. Ever since she first laid eyes on him, she knew that he was hers and that she was his. He made her feel so helpless, a feeling that she had never felt before until then. And even now he still had that power over her. Her heart swelled with unconditional love for him.

He made her happy, that's what her family wanted. They didn't care about his status or position, none of it mattered if Eliza felt that she had found her soulmate. And that's why they approved of his marriage to her. They were married not too long after their courtship. It didn't take a genius to see that the two had clearly fallen for each other.

When she was younger, she believed in fairy tales and romantic love stories. One day she hoped to meet her prince and have him sweep her off her feet. Some called her naïve for thinking that would happen, but it seemed to. After all, she met Alexander and he accomplished all of those things within a single second.

They soon began their life, they conceived their first child not too long after their marriage. And it continued after Alexander had retired from the military. He had been the right hand man of a prominent commander by the name of George Washington. He had served alongside many popular and famous soldiers such as Gilbert du Motier (the Marquis de Lafayette), Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens and Aaron Burr. Most of him he still communicated with until this day.

In fact, Lafayette had become a part of the Schuyler family by marrying Eliza's oldest sister, Angelica. Mulligan was easy to come by as he ran a tailor shop not too far from where the Hamiltons lived. And Laurens, well the gentlemen proved that he was never too far away from them. That was especially true for her husband.

Eliza knew that she shouldn't speculate too much about the matter, but she couldn't deny what she saw. She had seen the look in John Laurens's eyes every time he looked at her husband, and her husband was the same way as well. They had started off as friends, and even to this day that bond remained. But sometimes Eliza wondered if they wanted to be closer than that. After all, Alexander had met Laurens long before he met her. She could only imagine the pain he went through when Alexander asked him to be his best man at their wedding. But he still agreed, and he looked happy for the couple. And that's why Eliza never protested with him being so close to their family. She felt like she never had to worry about her husband and his friend doing anything inappropriate together. John Laurens was too much of a gentlemen to do so, and she admired him for that.

And that wasn't all, Eliza also had also had the Washington family. There was Martha Washington, George Washington's wife. She was the ideal lady in Eliza's eyes. Truthfully, Eliza had been acquainted with the Washington family long before she met Alexander. As a child she would normally spend the day with Marth and her children. During this time the woman had taught her many things about femininity and life. She was an excellent source of wisdom, and she was often the one Eliza spoke to whenever she needed advice.

All in all Eliza felt fortunate to have such a close and tight knit family.

At least she thought that was the case.

Truth be told, there was somewhat of a disturbance in her family. Lately, she had been awfully suspicious of her husband. Another thing everybody gave Eliza credit for was that she was far too patient with Alexander and his shortcoming. For all the good things he had done, he was also known for his rash and reckless demeanor. He was always eager to do all that he could, some say that he was nonstop because of it. It was a trait that Eliza had learned to tolerate, even if she didn't always agree with it. And some argued that one day that would get her into trouble.

She wondered if that was now, because this all started about a year ago. Her husband had always been a working man, there were times were he wouldn't even come home when given the chance. And then there were times where he wouldn't always join his family on outings and vacations. Her sister and her argued that he needed to take a break, but he never listened.

He never did.

And it seemed like there was more to the story than Alexander was letting on. Eliza didn't know what it was but she felt like she wasn't going to like it in the long run. He had always been her loving and gentle Alexander, the one who made her feel so helpless. The very same one who continued to look at her with love in his eyes, and treat her as if she was the best of wives. With time that hadn't changed. Even with this sudden disturbance, he still remained the same. He would play with the children when he got the chance, he would ask her to write for him whenever his hand tired out, he would eat with them as a family and he would give her pleasure whenever they had the chance to share a moment together.

But there was something odd about it all.

She just didn't have any proof of it. Maybe there was more to her Alexander than she originally thought.

Little did she know that her world was about to come crashing down… and once again she would feel helpless. Only this time it wouldn't be for the right reasons.

* * *

Maria Reynolds née Lewis was considered to be one of the nobodies of the world. She didn't have anything in particular that made her stand out from the crowd. She was born in a life of poverty and had little to no opportunities to succeed. Her parents passed away just as she was growing into adulthood, she had no siblings to rely on and her home was nothing to be proud of. At an early age she worked hard to support herself, but her efforts bore little to no fruit. She had nothing compared to others, and she wasn't satisfied with how her life turned out.

She had never felt so alone during this time. She had no one, just her herself and her shadow.

But that changed when she met James Reynolds. She thought that her luck at changed for the better when she met her future husband. But that too turned out to be a loss cause. At first she fell for his charms, she allowed herself to get swept up in the idea of finally having someone there for her. He was kind and gentle in the beginning, he also was able to provide for her. But as time went on his demeanor and rage got worse. It honestly started after they were married. There seemed to be no love there after all.

She was young, rash and didn't know any better. And she realized now that she was paying the price because of those things.

Not a single week went by that she didn't have some sort of bruise or mark left by him. Some of her work acquaintances started to notice this but she always lied and covered for James. She tried to convince herself that it was out of love that she protected him. But deep down, she knew that wasn't the reason. In fact, Maria was sure that either of them knew what love was.

She knew it was because she would have no one if he left. Everything and everyone else in her life had done so already. She couldn't bear the thought of it happening again. Besides, where would she go? She moved in with James not too long before they were married and had sold whatever she could to start for their new life together.

And what did she have to show for it? There wasn't even a ring on her finger, and yet she somehow belonged to him. Although she could safely say that he didn't belong to her either. At one point she thought that he was hers and that she was his. But that too was wrong. She had seen the way he acted around other women, how he abused the bottle and how he looked at her. There was no love or affection in his eyes, and yet she still couldn't find the courage to leave.

Loneliness scared her more than her husband did.

She was pathetic, and she hated herself every day for her weakness. She felt like she didn't deserve happiness if she was stupid enough to stay with a man like him. She yearned for real love and she yearned for a family. She yearned for a warm embrace.

But fate was cruel, because her torment didn't end there. James used her as much as he could, and it mostly concerned money. He finally figured out a way to gain a lot of it without having to lift a finger. Of course, it required her help. She was the key pawn in his twisted game of chess.

It all started when she walked into the life of a man by the name of Alexander Hamilton. James and her knew who he was but she never thought that she would meet him like this. She went to his house with the story of her husband doing her wrong, he believed it and soon she led him back to her house. And that's when everything fell apart. She had been told by James to seduce him… and that's just what he did. At first it looked like he was ready to go, but he soon melted into her embrace. They stayed the night together that day. And the day after that and the day after that, and so on and so forth. It continued until James's plan came to fruition. He blackmailed Alexander with the affair and he profited from it easily.

It was a simple compromise really. Alexander got to see her for the right price, while keeping it a secret from the world.

Truth be told Maria's feelings for Alexander didn't start off as romantic. Instead, she saw it like a business relationship. But as he continued to visit her, those feelings morphed into something entirely new. She saw him as a person who could keep her bed and heart warm, he made her loneliness disappear. He actually listened to her whenever they weren't physically involved. Despite his many shortcomings, she could see that he was actually a very loving man. Perhaps too loving.

She knew he was married, as did James. And that made the blackmail all the more profitable. Not a single day went by that she didn't feel some sort of guilt for her actions. To many she would be seen as a slut, a whore and a home wrecker for even thinking about touching someone like Alexander. But she had little to no choice in the matter, especially when it seemed like the two men were the only key players in this game.

Eliza Hamilton, she had come to know her indirectly through Alexander. He often spoke of her whenever they just talked. His words were sincere and she could see the guilt in his eyes whenever she brought her up. She knew he felt remorse for allowing it to get this far. But it was too late to turn back now.

She had seen the way he looked at his wife, just like how she saw how he looked at his children. There was love in his eyes whenever he did so. A love that she had never felt before, and it made her heart flutter. She envied Eliza, and in many ways she was the person she had hoped to become when she was younger. But she didn't want to hurt the woman in anyway. She could see how strong and loving the woman was. She was popular among the people, they looked at her like she was saint. And if that's the case, then her crime against Eliza was truly uncalled for.

Ironically, and hypocritically, Maria didn't want to see their love disappear. Instead, she wanted it to continue to blossom. Whenever Alexander wasn't with her, she would sometimes watch them from afar. She liked watching them interact with each other, maybe it was because it was something she had never done with James. Their love was true and strong. It was nothing like she had ever seen before.

After a year of their nights together, they had decided to end it permanently. It was for the best, both of them said that. And deep down Maria was happy to know that he was going to go back to his wife and children. He would continue to pay her husband, but at least he was where he needed to be.

But she was stupid to think that was the end of things. She had learned nothing from the tragedies of her past, because life dealt her another cruel hand.

Maria was currently in the bathroom of her home. She had gone to the store earlier, but she only bought one thing before rushing back to the sanctity of her small hovel. She sat on the toilet for several seconds before finishing her business. She then sat on the side of the bathtub. Lately she had been feeling nauseous and had a habit of getting up in the middle of the night to vomit or use the toilet. Maria didn't know what the cause of it was until a horrible idea came to her head.

And that's why she was here now. She gazed at the small stick and patiently, yet anxiously, waited for the results. The minutes went by before she finally got an answer. In that moment, her world came to a sudden halt. Her eyes widen, her heart stopped beating and she broke out in a cold sweat.

Positive.

She was pregnant. And she knew for a fact that it wasn't her husband's child, for he hadn't touched her in a long while. She was pregnant with her lover, Alexander Hamilton's, child. And now she not only feared for herself and her child but for Alexander and his family… especially Eliza.

She was going to ruin their happiness and love… and she didn't think she could ever forgive herself for that. She cried until her eyes could cry no more.

* * *

John Laurens knew all too well that money and position didn't guarantee happiness. That was something he learned the hard way. For he was a socialite, and that automatically meant that he was born into money and position. It wasn't something he wished for though. But his fate was sealed the moment he was born to Henry and Eleanor Laurens, key players in the world of agriculture. They gave him his money and position.

Believe it or not, but he never wanted to be born to socialites, just like how he never wanted to follow in their footsteps. But as the first born child and son, that was set in stone. At least, that's how his father saw it. Out of all his children, he held high hopes and expectations for him. He expected him to carry on the Laurens name and family business, despite the fact that he had no interest in doing so. However, he couldn't say that he hated his younger siblings because of this. In fact, they were very supportive of their eldest brother and sibling. They could always put a smile on his face, even without trying.

Ever since he was a child, his father instilled all the qualities of a good businessman into him. He was given nothing but the finest tutors for his education and he attended business meetings with his father at times. It wasn't exactly an exciting childhood for him. And every time he stepped out of line in some way, his father made sure to reprimand him. He would give him lectures about the family business and how the Laurens family wouldn't tolerate such insubordination.

The lectures only increased when Henry Laurens discovered his hidden passion. When he started his high school education, he found peace in the most unlikely of places. He went to his family's library and accidentally came across an art book. This surprised him because he was sure that nothing like that would be in his father's possession. He guessed wrong and he enjoyed the contents of said book once he opened it. The paintings and sketches of famous artists made him feel like all was right with the world.

It wasn't too long after that finding, that he actually tried making art. Whenever he was finished with his studies, he would sneak back to his room and draw on his extra pieces of notebook paper. However, it was near impossible to keep a secret in the Laurens Estate. His father found out and was not happy at all. But he ignored his father's protests and continued to enhance his art skills. Thankfully, his mother and siblings were on his side. Eleanor persuaded her husband to let the hobby slide since he always worked hard in his studies. And that's how he managed to keep the hobby even today.

It only got more difficult as he got older though, especially with the passing of his mother. Out of both parents, he could say that he had a better relationship with his mother than his father. While she encouraged him to go into the family business and listen to his father, she did show her love for him and his brothers and sisters. She didn't mock him when he told her about his dreams and hidden passions.

In fact, his mother was the one who encouraged him to join the army. She thought that maybe it would be a good opportunity for him to escape his troubles while finding solstice in other pastime other than studying and drawing. He agreed, especially if it meant getting away from his father for a while. And so, he enlisted and was accepted. His brilliant mind and determined demeanor earned him a spot in General George Washington's army.

And that's where he met _him_. Alexander Hamilton, the first and only man to ever steal his heart.

Truthfully, Laurens had been hiding something else from his family. Something he was sure they knew, but never wanted to say aloud. For as long as he could remember, he never felt any sort attraction towards any woman. Not to say that he didn't admire a woman's beauty, he just never felt like embracing it the way other men did. It wasn't until he was a little older that he realized what it was.

He was attracted to men.

The press would have a field day if they knew, and his father would have a fit if he ever confessed to such a secret. But his heart knew what he wanted, and he wanted Alexander Hamilton. He couldn't help but be captivated by the young solider, the general's right hand man. Pretty soon, he saw that he wasn't the only one captivated by the man's charms. Women adored him and men envied him… but he loved him. He became helpless as he was lost and became entangled in the hurricane known as Alexander Hamilton.

They spent their army days together. Every waking moment was something new for the two close friends. Laurens discovered that Alexander shared some of his passions, and he indulged in listening to Laurens speak his mind about society and its treatment of people. They laughed, they joked, they smiled… and their touches were simply platonic. But just a shoulder pat was enough to send him an endless stir of affection and lust. He lusted for a man that was out of his reach, but it felt good to indulge in such a feeling. However, there affection never went pass anything other than platonic. Laurens couldn't deny that he longed to feel the embrace of Alexander Hamilton. He wanted to be loved by him the way he loved him.

He heard rumors about their relationship. Some of them did range from being secret lovers to just being close friends. After all, it wasn't uncommon for military friends to be so close, his friendship with the Gilbert du Motier and Hercules Mulligan proved that. When one is a solider, there was always a possibility of death occurring. That's why you had to make friends and hold those bonds close to your heart. And that's just what Laurens did. Plus, he couldn't help but feel a little proud over how those rumors spread. It meant that others recognized how close they were. He thought that he was the only person in Alexander's life that held a special place in his heart.

But he was soon proven wrong when he learned that Alexander found himself a woman. And not just any woman, a Schuyler woman. Elizabeth Schuyler, the middle daughter of Philip and Catherine Schuyler, and a socialite like him. He noticed how love struck Alexander became once he met her. He never stopped talking about her, and he never stopped writing to her either. She plagued his mind and his every waking moment. It was so unbearable to him at times, but he endured it. Because as much as he wished it was him, he loved seeing Alexander happy.

Eliza made him happy, and therefore he was happy. Even if his heart was telling him otherwise.

He loved him first. But she was able to express her love, therefore she was technically first. The two were soon wed and he had the honor of being the best man. He hated it, but he could never bring himself to hate them. How could he? They were perfect together. Alexander needed her, and she needed him.

Alexander returned to serving in the army alongside him. They both decided to retire at the same time, there no longer any need for them on the battlefield. Their general became leader of their nation and they decided to pursue other interests. Alexander went to law school, and he decided to take some classes on human rights and social integration.

His father was somewhat upset over his return because of this. Ideally, he wanted him to come to work for his company after his time in the army. But he had other plans, and it took a long time before Henry Laurens was okay with the idea. He had his siblings to thank for that, they argued that it was a great opportunity for him to learn about social interactions. They said it would make him a better businessman, and that's how he got his father's approval on the matter as well. As much as it sickened him to think that he was accepting his father's grooming, he was helpless to stop it. At least he had some freedom, and at least he was able to do the things that he loved.

During his college days, he decided to become a civil and human rights advocate. He also took extra classes in business and art. That why his father wouldn't be annoying him too much about the matter. He excelled in his studies once again, and it wasn't long before he was finally reached his last semester. It was then that he had an epiphany.

In other to prove that his classes were paying off, Laurens started volunteering at social centers, ones that benefited the lower classes. And it was there that he encountered Elizabeth Schuyler, or Hamilton, again. He had kept in contact with Alexander during their higher education years, but he never conversed with Eliza as often.

This is when he saw a whole new side of the woman. She was not just a socialite, she was an empress among women. He was more than shocked to discover that she had similar passions to him. She fought for equal rights and she was involved in many charities. Eliza made it her mission to help every person she could find, she was regarded as a saint by the public for such an image. Laurens started to admire the woman more and more with each passing day. She wasn't the typical housewife or mother, and she didn't rely on her family's influence for anything. She relied on her own wit, strength and kindness, and those three traits got her through some tough times. Most of those times concerned Alexander and her family.

For as much of a saint Eliza was, she was still human. He had come to recognize that during the time he known her.

Laurens and Eliza had become close over the years, to the point where he considered her to be one of his closest friends. They were open to each other about most matters. And it was during these times that Eliza expressed her worries about Alexander and his reckless demeanor. She didn't like how he would become so engrossed in his work, to the point where he would unintentionally neglect his family.

Alexander love her and he adored their children, and it was up to Laurens to remind her of that. Needless to say that she was more than happy to hear those words. She had always been worried about people saying otherwise behind her back. But Laurens knew Alexander like the back of his hand. He saw how his eyes lit up whenever he was around his wife. Eliza was truly a special woman, and Alexander was a lucky man to have found her.

But out of the two of them, Laurens considered Eliza to be the luckiest person in the world. She was able to be with Alexander Hamilton, the man he had yearned for during their youth. But more than anything, he wanted to preserve their happiness. The two deserved each other, even if it meant he had to suffer in the background.

He went to work for his father's company after graduating, all the while he continued his work in charities and other social groups. However, recently his father had been pressuring him about another milestone he was supposed to reach.

Marriage.

Apparently, his father wanted his heir to have an heir. He wanted to have a grandchild to carry on the Laurens name. Despite him saying that, Laurens could hear what he was implying. He didn't want just any grandchild, he wanted a grandson. A grandson was the only way for the Laurens name to continue. And how fitting it was, the eldest son of Henry Laurens, siring a son of his own.

But he had no interest in marriage. If given the choice between getting married and living his life as a friend to Alexander, he would choose the second option. Alexander was the only person who would ever have his heart. Besides, he didn't want to put any woman through the shame of having a husband incapable of giving his entire heart to her. Not to mention that he didn't want to sire a child just so his father could be satisfied. And that's why he was currently single and living the simple life of a forever bachelor.

Always the groom's man, and never the groom. That's how he saw himself, and he had no problem with it either.

He found solstice in the Hamilton family though. He was a frequent visitor to the their household, the Grange. He played with the children, he was even the godfather to some as well. He joined them for dinner whenever he was free. He talked to Eliza and Alexander about his father's company and his volunteer efforts, while they shared stories of their own work.

They were great friends, the closest.

To Laurens, Eliza was the most ideal person and partner. And Alexander was someone who could do no wrong in his eyes.

What he didn't realize was how untrue that last statement would become.

* * *

Alexander Hamilton was no stranger to heartbreak and tragedy. In fact, his conception was based around those two words. He was born as the son of a whore and Scotsman, he had been labeled illegitimate since birth because of their forbidden affair. For you see his mother had been married and was still married to her first husband when she met his father. She was unable to marry him as a result and was disgraced by society for it.

And so he went through his childhood with the title of being a bastard. That meant that he had little to no opportunities to prosper. He was shunned by his home town of Nevis, but they weren't the only ones to do so. His father, James Hamilton, had been his greatest enemy. The man his mother had fallen in love with turned out to be nothing but a useless deadbeat. The man would take every opportunity to abuse him and his mother, she suffered the brunt of it though. He tried to protect her whenever he could, really he did. But he would end up bruises and scars as well.

He couldn't protect her then, and he probably couldn't protect her now if she was alive. His father soon abandoned them, he had grown tired of having the burden of a family. And soon his mother was left to pick up the pieces. As much as he was happy that his father had left, deep down another part of him missed the man as well. The key male figure in his life had taught him all the wrong things, and never made up for it. When he walked away, it wasn't from just his life or his mother… but him as well. And that pain alone felt like someone had stabbed him through the heart.

Life continued on as it always did… but soon life dealt Alexander another crushing blow. His mother and him had been struck with yellow fever. They were huddled together in their home, his mother's arms were wrapped around him in a loving yet sickly embrace. She feared that it was the end of her and him. Once again Alexander found himself debating between the two sides of himself. A part of him wanted to die, he wanted the pain and suffering to end. There was no life for him in this world, especially when it tried everything in its power to keep him down. And yet the other part of him wanted to fight through this, he wanted to keep going and create a legacy he could be proud of. He wanted to live and yet he wanted to die as well.

In the end, he lived but his mother died. She passed away in her sleep as she continued to hold him. He cried and mourned for her, and that was the first time in his life that he felt so lonely and helpless. Soon he was passed from relative to relative, as time passed Alexander learned how to fend for himself as he retrieved every piece of knowledge he could get his hands on. And that is until the natural disaster that shaped his life forever.

A hurricane. It destroyed his town along what little hope for a future he had. But like a phoenix, he rose from the ashes and put a pencil to his temple. It connected with his brain and he wanted his first frame, the testament to his pain. He wrote everything down as far as he could see, and he would later say that he wrote his way out of it. His words touched the people of Nevis and soon they funded his trip to New York City, where he could begin a life there. And hopefully a legacy as well.

Through a series of events he found himself excelling in everything he did. He achieved the positon of a right hand man while in the military, he made friends with great men, he was one of New York's most powerful lawyers and he became the Secretary of Treasury under George Washington.

And when he wasn't excelling in politics, he was with his family. A family he had hoped to create to make up for the loss of his own during his childhood. He had met a wonderful woman whose beauty and kindness succeeded anyone else's. He married said woman and had five children with her, children he couldn't picture his life without. Overall, he was living the American dream and he was happy.

But despite that happiness and those successes, why did he continue to look for trouble? He wasn't sure he had the answer, maybe that was all he was good for. A lot of his enemies seem to think so, they said that he could never be satisfied with what he had and that's why he was always looking for ways to keep going. At first, Alexander never listened to such comments and he brushed them off.

But maybe there was some truth to it all… and unfortunately that realization came too late.

It all started when Maria Reynolds walked into his life. He had rejected taking a break with his family, instead he stayed shut in his home called the Grange. He had said it was for work, he had to get his plan through congress. And then she showed up at his door one day, he would never forget the look on her face. She looked so pathetic, so alone… so helpless.

At that moment, he saw his mother. For Rachel Faucette had been like that during her life. She had always been so frail and weak, and that's why he took it upon himself to help whenever and however he could. This woman was no different, and so he asked for her grievances and helped her.

And that's when it all came crashing down. She talked him into bed, and he allowed himself to embrace her in the same manner he embraced his wife. It was pleasurable, but Alexander would never forget the pit of guilt he felt rising in his stomach after it was all over. He knew he should have left and forgot about it, but something kept calling him back to her… into Maria Reynolds arms.

Everything was fine at first until James Reynolds unraveled his twisted plans. Now he found himself in a dangerous game of chess… or maybe it was more like Russian roulette. Either way, it was something he couldn't escape from. He found himself paying off James Reynolds while continuing to see his wife. And he did all of this behind his wife and children's backs.

Never in his life had Alexander felt so guilty for something, and he hated himself every day for putting his family through such pain. Even if they didn't realize it, sometimes that both relieved and worried him. He didn't want them to find out, especially not Eliza. This was the last thing he had wanted to do to his beloved wife. She was the best of wives, she didn't deserve this kind of pain and she didn't deserve a terrible husband such as him. Over the years he had put her through a lot, but this was the ultimate betrayal.

But as strange as it sounded, he found himself drawn to Maria as their visits continued. After a while, their relationship became more than just a physical one. There were times where they just talked and listened to one another's grievances. And it was during this time that Alexander discovered that he and this women weren't so different after all. The only difference was that Maria was miserable compared to him. And it was in that moment that Alexander felt so stupid for taking his family for granted, compared to her he had it easy. And that's why he continued to stay by her side, he gave her hope and the love she deserved.

However, it couldn't last forever. He knew that and she knew that as well. It was only after a year of their meetings, that Alexander finally had the strength to call it off. Maria had understood, she said that he belonged to his wife and that despite their affair, she knew that Eliza was the one he loved. That was true, Alexander's feelings towards his loving wife hadn't changed from the moment he laid eyes of her. As he left, he felt guilty for leaving Maria to deal with the stresses of being a wife to someone like James Reynolds, but they had both said it was for the best.

And so for a while their lives went on as if nothing had ever happened. That is until he received a message from Maria herself, she said it was urgent and he quickly left to meet her once again. At first he feared that maybe Reynolds had done something horrible to her. But he was soon proven wrong as she revealed to him the terrible secret they had created together.

A baby. An illegitimate child. A bastard… just like him.

Whatever was left of his world came crashing down in that instant. His sin had come back to haunt him in the most extreme of ways. It was all his fault, he had no choice but to admit that his enemies were finally right about him. Because in that moment Alexander Hamilton himself knew that he had screwed up. He had hurt his children and he had hurt Eliza. There was no taking back something like this.

Both he and Maria were scared, both for different reasons and for a while they didn't speak to each other. During this time Alexander contemplated what a fool he had been. He was not only ruining his wife and children's lives, but he also ruining the lives of his unborn child and their mother.

Something he had fought so hard to be rid of was now falling on a child of his, the status of a bastard. They would have to go through life with that stigma, the very same one he did. Only this time it would be much worse than what he went through. He couldn't believe he had been so selfish enough to place that kind of burden on his own child. Why was it that he could only bring pain to those he loved and cared about? Maybe it was the curse of his birth or the curse of his reckless demeanor. This was his punishment for being alive and for thinking he was nonstop.

He had to take responsible for this, he had taken care of Maria to the best of his ability. He provided her with enough funds to finally leave James Reynolds and move into a small apartment. He had visited her as often as he could as well, he had to make sure both mother and child were in good health. Despite how it was conceived Alexander held nothing but love for his unborn child, just as he did with the rest of his children. However, there was the matter of Eliza. He knew this baby would hurt his wife and that's why he was so hesitant on saying anything to her directly. He was a coward and for that he hated himself.

He hated himself so much.

But it wouldn't last because it wasn't long before his enemies were the first to discover his suspicious spending. He had been forced to reveal his affair under the deal of them keeping silent about it. But he knew that it wouldn't stay just rumors for long, he had to do something. He had to take control of his own life and his legacy. And so Alexander Hamilton did the only thing he knew how to do, write.

He would write his way out once again, he would write everything down as far as he could see. History had its eyes on him, he would overwhelm them with honesty.

This was the eye of the hurricane… this was the only way he could protect his legacy.

The Reynolds Pamphlet.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Thought You Were Mine Chapter 2**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters**

 _ **The Reynolds Pamphlet: Secretary of Treasury Alexander Hamilton admits to affair**_

 _This just in, Secretary of Treasury Alexander Hamilton, has released a 98 page pamphlet titled the "Reynolds Pamphlet," detailing his torrid affair with a young woman named Maria Reynolds. He had frequent meetings with this woman, most of them in his own house. And supposedly these meetings occurred when his wife, Mrs. Elizabeth Hamilton, and their children were away visiting her parents._

 _And that's not all, we have been told that this Maria Reynolds is around nine months pregnant with the supposed child of Mr. Hamilton. Mrs. Reynolds's husband, James Reynolds, had even confirmed this rumor. We were able to obtain an interview from him and he states that it is impossible for him to the father of the unborn baby. For he has not touched his wife in for a little over two years now. He also admits to taking money from Mr. Hamilton, in exchange for his silence. But now that seems to be pointless seeing as how it was Mr. Hamilton himself who confirmed the affair with the publication of this pamphlet._

 _Mrs. Reynolds has declined to comment on the matter, as has Mr. Hamilton. We have received no word from Mrs. Hamilton either. One can only imagine the hurt she and her children are experiencing at the moment._

Eliza turned off the television. She just stood there in silence, no words could describe the pain and heartache she was experiencing at the moment. A variety of emotions ran throughout her body, each of them coming and going at an alarming rate. Never in her life had Eliza felt this way before. But there was one emotion she recognized. In that very moment, Eliza Hamilton had intense hatred toward her husband, that woman and herself.

She hated herself for not figuring it out sooner!

She couldn't believe she had been so stupid, why hadn't she noticed it before? She had known something was wrong, but she didn't think it was something like this. Eliza felt like someone had just ripped her heart out of her chest and cut it up into small pieces, pieces that could never be put back together. She let out a dark chuckle as bitter tears ran down her cheeks. She placed a hand on her face and slowly fell to the floor, her dress pooling around her.

She could practically see the headlines now.

 **Elizabeth Hamilton: The World's Stupidest Woman and Pathetic Wife**

 **A Scorned Wife, Too Helpless to Take Charge**

 **A Schuyler? A Hamilton? Or a Pitiful Wife?**

Her husband may have made her look like a fool, but she played a part in that as well. Deep down she wanted to think that their marriage and family was fine, but she knew better. She knew from the beginning that Alexander's behavior was too suspicious to be something simple.

However, she never thought that it would be something like this. An affair? Of all things it had to be an affair! And that's not all, it was with a 23 year old. The girl had been 23 when it started! She was young enough to be her sister!

Tears of anger, frustration and hurt filled her eyes as she contemplated what made her Alexander turn to someone like that. Was she not enough? Did she not support him enough? Did she do something to disgust him? Did he not consider her attractive anymore? Had the years of bearing children taken its toll on her, to the point where he couldn't find satisfaction in her touch?

That's when a sudden realization hit her. She recalled the time this affair took place, and if that was true then Alexander had been sleeping with her at the same time he was sleeping with that woman! He had to audacity to touch her while allowing himself to hold another! Her skin crawled at the very thought of that, suddenly she felt dirty. Her husband's touch had been tainted and he tainted her a result!

Eliza immediately stood up from the ground and ran upstairs, her dress trailing behind her as she did so. She hurried to the bathroom in her bedroom, the same room she shared with Alexander. She headed inside and stripped down, she didn't even bother to pick her clothes up. She stepped in the shower and turned it on full blast. Hot steaming water fell upon her skin, burning it to the touch. Eliza paid no attention to the pain as she started to scrub her skin.

She had to cleanse herself from the sin her husband allowed himself to fall into! Her body, her heart and her soul… she had to erase the sin away! She scrubbed harder as the burning water rained down on her, she ignored the pain as her normally fair complexion turned red. She grunted, her tears mixing with the showering water.

But she knew that no matter how hard she scrubbed, it would never erase the pain and humiliation Alexander Hamilton had put her through. For he had opened Pandora's Box and unleashed the evils within, he had confessed to the whole world about his affair. Everyone knew.

And that's not all, to learn that he was now going to be a father to a child that wasn't hers… that in itself was unforgivable! It was bad enough that he actually had the affair, but for him not to take precautions showed just how little he cared about her and the family they started together. And now that whore was pregnant with his child! Eliza couldn't hold it in anymore, she let out a blood curdling scream!

* * *

Maria leaned against the window of her small apartment. She felt terrible, more so than usual. And she knew that it wasn't just from the pregnancy either. She let out a pained sigh, she knew what happened today. She had heard the news.

Alexander Hamilton, her past lover, had gone and published a whole essay on the details of the affair. He left nothing out as he chronicled their days together. A part of her was relieved to finally have the whole debacle out there, but she was also torn apart because she knew that it came at a great cost. She bowed her head in shame as she thought about the Hamilton family.

She could only imagine the pain and turmoil they were going through at the moment, especially Eliza. Maria winced a little as she thought about the kind and gentle woman being reduced to pieces. She was probably a shadow of her former self at this moment. It didn't matter if she had a reputation for being a saint, Eliza was still a woman and that meant that she was capable of getting hurt like one as well. And there was no greater betrayal for a wife than to hear that their own spouse was cheating on them. The same rule applied to men as well.

Maria felt tears well up in her eyes as she remembered her own husband. James Reynolds, a man who made her so helpless ending up destroying her as well. She recalled the pain she went through whenever she spotted him with another woman, every time he allowed himself to hold another woman and the days when he wouldn't come home because he was with another woman. She knew firsthand what kind of pain that feeling brought.

And now she had allowed another woman to feel that, but this time it wasn't James's fault. She had nobody to blame but herself. She was a traitor to all womankind! She was a poor excuse of a woman, and now a mother as well. She glanced down to her growing abdomen, her tears finally fell. Her current condition was a reminder of the sin she had committed with Alexander. She was carrying his child, an illegitimate child. That was no way to bring a baby into the world, they weren't even born yet and they were already being punished for the crime their parents had committed.

The irony of it all was that Maria had always wanted a baby of her own. After becoming entrapped by James, she wanted to find someone to give her love to. He had taken that from her, but she wanted someone else to receive it as well. And there was no better person than a child. A child was an innocent soul, they happily received loved and they gave it back. That's what she wanted, she had longed to feel a real love, she thought a child could give that to her.

But now it seemed like reality had broken that dream as well since her child had been conceived in the most horrible of ways. She supposed that she should have been careful for what she wished for. And now everyone would suffer even more now. That's when Maria got down on her knees, and bowed as low as she could despite her heavy womb. She held her hands together and closed her eyes as the tears continued to pour down her face.

"Lord God," she prayed. "Am I cursed by a wicked devil?"

She would receive no response, of course not. Why would a heavenly being answer her call? Over the years she had become tainted beyond purity. She didn't deserve to be touched by heaven's light. Even so, she would pray. But not for herself.

"Heavenly Father, please protect the Hamilton family," she added. "Especially Eliza Hamilton, that kind and gentle woman. A queen among women, the very same one I have hurt with my unforgivable sin. Please watch over her with your mercy."

And so, Maria prayed. She prayed that the Hamilton couple would somehow find a way to reconcile despite this heartache. She wished that with all of her heart, she didn't want them to be ruined because of her.

But deep down, she knew that such a prayer would go unheard. After all it was from a sinner like her.

* * *

The paparazzi was literally on their tail.

They had started to follow her ever since she left the Grange that day. She covered herself to the best of her ability, despite knowing that it was pointless. Despite the pain she was feeling at the moment. She had responsibilities to attend to, unlike some people. And one of them was being a mother, she had a duty to her children and she wouldn't forsake them because of some stupid controversy.

She had to pick up her children from school, and along the drive there she could only image the turmoil they were going through at the moment. No doubt that word of the affair had reached the schools by now. With luck her two youngest, James and John, wouldn't know what was going on. But the same could not be said of her eldest children. Philip, Angelica and Alexander were too smart for their own good, it was a trait people said they inherited from Alexander. Eliza clutched the steering wheel tighter at that thought. Before she had always considered that a compliment, but now she wasn't so sure.

"God help them if were to ever follow his path," she whispered.

Eliza ignored the pit growing in her stomach as she continued to drive until she arrived at Philip's school. The oldest child quickly got into her car as she headed for Angelica's and AJ's school, the two young teenagers repeated the same pattern as their elder sibling. That's when she finally reached the last school, James and John were handed to her as she prepared to head back home. That's when the paparazzi made themselves known, much to Eliza's annoyance and fury.

And that's how they got into their current situation. Eliza was trying her best to speed up without actually breaking the law, a speeding ticket was the last thing she needed at the moment. Eliza felt like all eyes were on her, everyone was watching her every move and every reaction. They were just waiting for her to break, well she wouldn't give them that satisfaction. Especially when she had a family to protect. Even if it meant destroying the person she had used to be.

Not surprisingly the paparazzi had reached her house before her, but that didn't deter her as she pulled out the remote control to the garage. For once she was thankful for modern appliances as she pushed the button and quickly parked herself into the space. The team of reporters continued to flash their cameras and ask their questions as she did so, but she didn't allow them to enter into her home as she let out a powerful cry,

"Get the hell away from my children!"

Her voice startled the people, they had never heard Eliza Hamilton take that tone with anyone. Not even her husband's political enemies had been on the receiving end of her hatred. They didn't think someone like Eliza was capable of hatred. But they didn't realize that the Eliza they were thinking about was no longer here… she was gone.

Probably forever.

With that the garage door closed and silence ensued. Eliza just stood there as her children exited the vehicle, their eyes were on their mother. The older Hamilton siblings clutched onto their younger ones, sad gleams were in their eyes as they did so. It was as if they were trying to protect them from the hideous truth their own father had confessed. They had received word of the news from their social media pages along with news notifications from their phones, it all seemed so surreal to be true. But deep down they knew it had to be, because there was so much evidence to support it.

Disgust, hurt and betrayal flooded their hearts as they contemplated the fact that their own father had cheated on their mother. Why? They couldn't understand why he would do such a terrible thing? Didn't their mother devote her life to him and them? Wasn't she the perfect example of a housewife and mother? What did that woman have over her? And what made their father want to hurt their mother in such a fashion? They couldn't fathom the very thought of it.

And to hear that they were going to have a sibling from this woman made them feel all the more disgusted. It hurt them to know that their own father would rather mess around with a woman half his age than be with them. The very same man who they looked up to had betrayed them to the most extreme of extents.

Was he even the same man they knew before? It didn't appear so.

That's when the oldest, Philip Hamilton, walked over to his mother and put his arms around her in comfort. The woman didn't flinch from the action as she leaned into his embrace. Philip saw the look on his mother's face as he did so, and he would never forget it. It was the expression of a scorned woman. It was nothing like the mother he had come to know and love. Her eyes were lifeless as her skin dulled with sorrow. He couldn't believe that his father had pushed his mother to becoming this. And he didn't think that he would ever forgive him for that.

"Mom," he whispered. "Is there anything I can do?"

Eliza looked to her eldest son and child. Throughout the years Philip had matured into a fine young man, one capable of proudly carrying on the Hamilton name. Philip had often been her source of comfort whenever she needed to vent her frustrations on his father's reckless behavior. And this wasn't different, no matter what Philip would stand by his mother and he would do his best to make up for his father's weaknesses.

"Take your siblings and go into your room, don't come out until it's over," she said.

Philip knew what she was referring to, his father should be home any minute now as well. He often got home after they did, and Philip had a feeling that he would be earlier than usual. He didn't want to be around to hear it, and he wanted the same for his siblings. As the older sibling, it was his responsibility to protect them. And sometimes that meant from their own parent as well. He nodded his head and he motioned for the rest to follow him.

They headed for Philip's room as Eliza made her way throughout the house. She closed the binds and pulled the curtains on every single window, she wouldn't have the world staring into her life any more than it already was. She also made sure that the doors were locked and secure, no one was going anywhere. And it might be that way for a long while, at least until she could figure out what she wanted to do.

That's when she found herself standing in front of her room… the room where a husband and wife stayed together. But now it seemed like that was no longer the case, Eliza had heard the news report. Apparently Alexander had brought her here several times during their whole affair. And that meant that they had slept together in their bed, _their_ bed. The very same bed where they consummated their marriage and conceived their children.

But clearly that meant nothing to Alexander if he allowed himself to do such a thing with her in here of all places! She clutched her hands into fists and bared her teeth, a low growl erupted from her chest as she walked into the room and unleashed her anger on the piece of furniture. She ripped off the blanket and sheets, she threw the pillows and flipped over the comforter. Her marriage bed had been desecrated by a disgusting sin, committed by her own husband and some whore! The pain of it all her want to kill someone!

That's when her attention focused elsewhere, she recalled her most important possessions she kept from their marriage. She walked out of the room and to the study located on the other side of the house. Alexander had his office located next to the master bedroom, but she had an office of her own. She called it her study and that's where she kept many important things… including her most prized possessions.

What were they? They were letters from their early courtship and even during their marriage. With the advancements in technology nowadays, people rarely wrote letters to anyone. But that's what made them all the more special, Eliza had considered herself very lucky to be a recipient of such letters. But now to hear that he had done the same thing with another woman outside her family made her anger boil. They were just as meaningless as their marriage. Suddenly Eliza found herself remembering the words of her opposers. They had warned her against marrying Alexander, they said that he was only doing it for the name and money. She had ignored and disregarded them, but now she was wondering if there was any truth to it all.

And so she opened the box full of letters, and she pulled them out. One by one she started to read them, she found her heart yearning for the good old days… and she found herself hating Alexander more and more with every word. How could he write such things and then go around and backstab her like this? Once again Eliza felt like the fool, and she hated herself for it.

The very same man who had made her feel so helpless, was now destroying her life. And the lives of their children! What kind of a person did that, especially one with his past. During her pregnancy with Philip, she recalled Alexander being worried about becoming a father. He stated that he didn't want to end up like his father, he didn't want to neglect his family or abandon them for his own selfish needs. And yet it looked like he had accomplished that.

"Alexander Hamilton," she whispered. "You are the biggest hypocrite it has ever been my displeasure to have met in my entire life."

Eliza reached for another object, a match box. She opened the small box and pulled out a single match. Another perk to having her study was that there was a fireplace located in the middle of it, and sometimes it came in handy. This was one of those times as she flicked the match into the fireplace, the burning match slowly erupted into a barge of flames. The bright orange and yellow reflected in her eyes as she contemplated what she was prepared to do.

If their marriage was now hanging by a thread because of Alexander, then she would be the one to cut it.

That's when she heard the front door open.

* * *

Alexander knew he had messed up, and now everyone did as well. Everyone in this nation was aware of the terrible sin he had committed, a sin that would ruin his reputation for years to come. But that wasn't the only thing that was ruined.

His family was ruined as well. He knew the consequences that would come from releasing the Reynolds Pamphlet, he thought he had prepared himself for them. But it turns out he was wrong, it was much worse than he expected. As soon as it reached the public news, he received multiple calls from his friends.

Gilbert du Motier, Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr and George Washington had all given him a piece of their minds. They were clearly on Eliza's side as they shamed him from hurting her in such a way. And they also shamed him for putting his life through such a scandal. He listened to their words and he allowed himself to be criticized, it was the only time he would ever allow himself to do so.

And they weren't the only ones either. His in-laws, Philip and Catherine Schuyler had left messages to him. Apparently they didn't want to speak to him, so they resorted to using an email instead. They voiced their disdain for him as they defended their beloved daughter. Peggy had left an angry and hate filled voice mail as well, she practically disowned him from being her brother-in-law. But out of the entire Schuyler family, there was one voice had had yet to hear. And that was the oldest Schuyler sister, Angelica. He knew that she was the one he would have to worry about the most, her temper went beyond the average person. It was nothing to be messed with, especially when it came to her family.

Plus, there was another person had yet to hear from his friend group as well. His closest friend, John Laurens. He was the first person he ever considered to be a friend. Alexander wasn't known for getting close to people back in his youth. His insecurities and fears about being abandoned led him to be a loner for the first portion of his life. It wasn't until he met the dashing freckled face beauty that he changed his mind. He felt the walls he spent years constructing break down in an instant. He let that man into his heart and he warmed his spirit to those around him. He was sure Laurens had no idea just how much he saved them during their time together.

But he also knew that Laurens wouldn't approve of something like this. The man had been raised with the finest traditions, and that including being faithful to one's spouse. Even if Laurens had never married, he still held such values close to his heart. It would be a miracle if he managed to defend him in any way. But that was hoping for too much, for the Laurens heir had become close friends with his scorned wife as well. That would give him all the more reason to hate him.

Believe it or not, but that idea hurt as much as the idea of his wife hating him.

However, there was another group of people he had yet to hear from as well. And that was none other than his family: his wife and children. He didn't know if he was prepared to see the hurt he had caused them. But he couldn't avoid them forever, he had to go home sometimes and confront them. Time seemed to pass by slowly until it was finally time for him to head for the Grange. Along the way he received disgusted glances from people, they whispered criticisms and defended Eliza.

Alexander couldn't blame anyone for thinking low of him at this point, he didn't try to defend himself from their harsh words. His beloved wife, Eliza, deserved their sympathies because she was married to him. At this point, Alexander wondered if people were right to be worried about her marriage to him during their early courtship. He thought he could cast away all the doubts, but in the end he only managed to prove them right. And he hated himself for that.

Alexander stepped into his home, the Grange. And he could practically feel the storm brewing here. All was quiet and it looked as if nobody was here, but the car in the garage proved otherwise. Not to mention that he also saw the children's school supplies in the living room. He winced a little as he imagined the pain and humiliation they had experienced today. Something he had promised never to do, ended up being done anyway.

At this point he was no better than his father, James Hamilton. If anything, he was worse than him. That was something he never thought would be possible. Once again, he proved himself wrong. Everything had been undone because of him.

That's when he headed up the stairs, his footsteps were slow and small. It was almost like he was delaying the inevitable. But he stopped dead in his tracks once he saw the master bedroom's door was opened wide. At first he thought Eliza was in there, but to his shock all he saw were the remains of their bed. In that moment Alexander felt like someone had stabbed him through the heart.

Eliza now knew that someone else had occupied their bed, he had embraced Maria there so many times during her absence. Then he embraced Eliza in the same fashion as well, and the while she was unaware than she wasn't the only one he was holding. And now it looked like Eliza had destroyed those memories. All of them. But he couldn't blame her do reacting that way, after all he was the one who disgraced the sanctity of their marriage bed first.

He continued onward, he noticed that Philip's door was closed and he figured that's where the children were at the moment. A part of him wanted to go inside and take them into his arms. He wanted to cry and apologize to them, each and every one of them. But most importantly, he wanted them to know that he loved them. And even though there was going to be another addition to his list of children, that didn't change the love and affection he had for them. He wanted them to know that.

But he could only imagine the hatred they held for him now. And that's what held him back, and so he hesitantly pulled away from the door. And that's when he finally realized where Eliza was. He could see flames burning inside her study, she had to be there. He walked to his wife… and deep down he prayed that their marriage wasn't over.

He finally caught sight of the woman, her back was turned to him as she stood proudly before the burning embers. Sitting beside her was a small box filled with an assortment of papers, Alexander quickly recognized them to be his letters that he had written to her over the years. They were his professions of love, and he shivered as he realized how close they were to the fire. But his worries were interrupted as Eliza finally turned to him. Her eyes were staring straight into his soul. An undesirable expression spread across her face as she turned to face him.

Finally, the two spouses were standing in the same room together. Only it was nothing like the previous times they had done so. Instead of smiling or showing their love for each other, they were standing alone on opposite sides of the room. Not to mention that the tension in the room was suffocating, but it was nothing compared to the storm of emotions raging inside each of them. A remorseful husband and a scorned wife, it was a sight to behold and fear at the same time. Once again both parties found themselves in a dangerous game of chess.

Eliza made the first move as she revealed a more feral side to her opponent.

"You…" she started.

That's when she ran to him with great speed, Alexander didn't even have time to react as she was now in front of him. All he saw was her hand raised before she harshly brought it down on his face. The sudden attack knocked him off his feet as he landed on the ground. His eyes widen in shock over how powerful the slap had been, he realized that he had only gotten a small taste of how much anger was raging inside her. He had never seen Eliza lash out in such a way, but at the same time he couldn't blame her for doing so.

Slowly and hesitantly, he brought his hand to his swollen cheek. The pain stung, but it couldn't have been anything compared to the pain Eliza was feeling at the moment. And what's worse was that he was the was one responsible for that pain. He looked at his scorned wife with eyes full of fear, guilt and sorrow. She was still standing there, her eyes focused on him like daggers and her expression filled with a mixture of pain and hatred. She panted a little before her mouth opened to reveal a word that she knew would hurt him. It was a word he had tried so desperately to escape from since his childhood.

"Bastard!"

It felt like something had just stabbed him through the heart when she said that. She knew what meaning it had for him, and she still used it. At this point, she didn't care if she hurt him. After all the pain and humiliation he had put her through, she deserved this. She wanted to be the one to hurt him for a change. Throughout their marriage she had always been supportive no matter what he wanted to do, but not anymore. That ended today!

"Why the hell are you here?" she asked in a hate filled tone. "Why aren't you with that whore of yours?"

Alexander flinched at Eliza's use of words. Never in his life had he heard her curse, her voice had always been filled with sincerity and gentleness. But now it seemed like that was no longer the case as Eliza prepared to unleash the storm raging her. And Alexander was helpless to stop it because Eliza wasn't done yet.

"And with your love child?" she added with a tone filled with disgust.

That made Alexander bow his head in shame. Eliza had always adored children, even children that weren't her own. That was the whole reason why she supported charities and orphanages, however his child with Maria seemed to be the exception. And once again, he couldn't blame her for feeling this way.

"Do you know the sacrifices I have made for this family?" she asked.

She didn't give him time to answer.

"For many years I have put up with your rash and reckless behavior, no matter how much it frustrated me. I supported you in your endeavors and I allowed you to make a name for yourself, despite wanting you to be more involved with your family," she said. "These were my mistakes, I have made a few during our marriage. But there is one I do not intend to make again!"

That's when she lunged at him again, he cowered as he flinched away from her. She was prepared to hurt him in some way again, but she froze. She had him right where she wanted him, she was now in control as she slowly backed away from him. Alexander realized her retreat as he came out of his ball, he looked at her with fearful and sorrowful eyes.

"You have made a fool of me one times too many Alexander!" she yelled. "And I will not allow you to do so again!"

That's when Alexander stood up from the ground and reached out to her, but Eliza flinched back in disgust. He lost the right to touch her with such familiarity, she didn't know who this man was anymore. But whoever he was, he didn't deserve to hold her much less touch her. Alexander noticed this and it hurt his heart to see it.

"Eliza," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Eliza wasn't amused as she clutched her hands into fists.

"You're sorry? Well I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but sorry is going to ease the pain I'm feeling right now! Sorry isn't going to undo the damage you've done! And sorry isn't going to turn back time!" she exclaimed. "I have forgiven you for a lot of things Alexander, no matter how much they hurt me or the children. But that ends today! Because not only have you committed the most horrible and disgusting of sins, but you've also managed to tear this family apart!"

Alexander couldn't argue with her, not even if he wanted to. No matter what he said, it was nothing compared to the ammo Eliza had against him. And he knew that she fully intended on using all of it, even if it killed him. That's when Eliza settled down a little as she bowed her head.

"When you were writing that pamphlet, did you even think about the consequences? Did you think how this was going to affect the children? Me? No of course you didn't, you were caught up in protecting your stupid legacy!" she said. "Did you enjoy it Alexander? Did you enjoy reliving the memories of screwing a whore while making me look like a fool? I bet you enjoyed that didn't you, because Alexander Hamilton always has to have control over those around him."

Alexander couldn't believe that his own wife was implying. That was far from the truth. When he was writing the pamphlet, his wife and children were on his mind. Guilt flooded his soul as wrote down each and every word. He poured his emotions into that pamphlet, and he relived the shame he felt every time he spent the night with Maria. Every time he held her, he thought about Eliza. There were times were he had to picture Eliza in Maria's place in order to finish. It was the only way he convinced himself that he wasn't doing anything wrong, despite knowing better than that.

"Eliza that wasn't my intention-"

She glared daggers at him.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed. "Just shut up, you philanderer!"

For once Alexander listened as he was silenced into submission, that's when Eliza clutched onto her arms tightly. She hugged herself as she remembered the tender memories of her marriage. She could feel them shattered with each and every turn. They were becoming ashes.

"You went to that woman, you brought her here and embraced her. And then I came home and you pretended to love me!" she stated. "And to make things worse, you weren't smart enough to take precautions."

That's when she turned to Alexander.

"Tell me Alexander, did you even bother to use any protection when you were screwing around with that girl?"

He obviously didn't, but she wanted to hear it straight from the horse's mouth. Alexander just stood there in silence as he slowly shook his head. He honestly didn't know why he hadn't done so, maybe it was his foolish pride. And now look what was the result of that pride, his lover was pregnant with his illegitimate child while he had a wife and children from her. What had he done?

"No," he answered. "We usually didn't."

Eliza scoffed as she shook her head, she placed as hand over her forehead and gave him a mocking smile. She also let out a small laugh.

"You selfish bastard!"

Once again Alexander felt the word stab him through the heart, he couldn't believe the pain he had caused his dear and beloved wife. Tears started to well up in his eyes as her face contorted with the suffering she was experiencing.

"What were you thinking? Were you even thinking?" she questioned as she turned to face him. "You know what don't answer those questions, I know what was going on in that sick head of yours whenever you were with that bitch!"

Alexander shivered at Eliza's use of words, the tone of her voice was filled with contempt. She claimed to not know who he was anymore, and the same could be said for him. He didn't know who this person was, this woman wasn't his Eliza. It looked like his Eliza had been eradicated from this world with the publication of the Reynolds Pamphlet. And what's worse was that he knew that it was all his fault.

"You were so caught up in your lust that you ended up forgetting about your own family! How could you do that Alexander, do the children and I mean that little to you?"

Alexander let out a small gasp as Eliza said that, he couldn't believe that she would insinuate such a thing. It was no secret that Alexander adored his children, in fact he adored children in general. It was something that he and Eliza had bonded over during their early courtship. That was also the reason why people were thrilled to hear about the children they were having together. They had always considered themselves blessed to have so many children at this point in their lives, they had even talked about having more.

But after this scandal, that didn't seem likely to happen anymore. Alexander would have another child, but it wasn't with Eliza. And Eliza would have to live with the constant reminder of his affair through this child. This wasn't an ideal situation of any of them.

"No!" he quickly replied. "Eliza I never meant for this to happen, please believe me when I say that! She just came here, and she looked so pathetic. I saw bruises on her and I assumed the worse-"

But Eliza wasn't amused or impressed by this story. She didn't care if Maria was the Queen of England, that didn't give _her_ husband the right to cheat on her. Instead, she crossed her arms and let out a small growl.

"Oh and we all know how Alexander Hamilton just has to be the hero to every damsel in distress. Honestly did your parents' relationship really screw you up that badly?"

Memories of his father and mother appeared in his mind, he recalled how messed up their relationship was. A father who didn't care about his family and a mother who couldn't escape the shame she had brought onto herself and her children. Eliza knew how sensitive he was when it came to the two, but she didn't care anymore. She wanted to hurt him, and she wanted to leave scars.

"Eliza!" Alexander exclaimed. "You don't have to bring them into this, you're above that!"

"Don't tell me what I can do Alexander, after all you've done you don't have that right! And I'm just calling it as I see it! Does every desperate and lonely woman remind you of her, is that why you feel the need to flirt with so many of them?" she asked. "Is she the reason why you have no shame about having an affair!"

Alexander was stunned silent with that assumption. Eliza was saying so many hurtful things now, he couldn't keep up with it all. But that's when she turned her attention to the box of letters, the proof of their love. _Past_ _love_. She picked some of them up and looked at him, a mocking and pained smile appeared on her face.

"I saved every letter you wrote me. From the moment I saw you I knew you were mine, you said you were mine. I thought you were mine."

Alexander could feel his heart breaking at the tone Eliza was using. He looked at the letters she held, he had meant every word he had written and even today he still felt the same about her. But he had given her no reason to think so after this whole affair. Eliza continued with her declaration of heartbreak.

"Do you know what Angelica said when I told her what you'd done? She said 'You have married an Icarus. He has flown too close to the sun.'"

That sounded something that Angelica would say, the elder Schuyler sister proved to be on her sister's side by saying so. Not to mention, that she foreshadowed the hurt he would one day bring Eliza. He just didn't think it would be like this. He started to walk to her and reached out to his precious wife. But she glared at him as she held a hand out to him.

"Don't," she started. "Take another step in my direction I can't be trusted around you."

She turned around, her back was now to him. The letters were still in her hands as she stepped toward the burning fireplace.

"Don't think you can talk your way into my arms."

He had been able to so many times before, in fact that was one of the reasons why she didn't believe their marriage would come to this. And she considered herself a fool for doing so for so long now.

"I'm burning the letters you wrote me, you can stand over there if you want. I don't know who you are. I have so much to learn."

Alexander gasped a little as he heard this, his worst fears had been confirmed. Eliza was planning on erasing herself from the narrative, she was taking herself out of his life. This had been the final straw and now she was taking matters into her own hands. And would do so by destroying all the reminders of their marriage. First, their bed. And now, his letters to her. He feared that she would be next.

"I'm re-reading your letters and watching them burn."

That's when she shoved the letters into the burning flames, the very action made Alexander gasp in horror. He couldn't believe that his marriage to Eliza had come to this, and it was all his fault. He had no one to blame but himself for events. He had promised Eliza that he would never make her feel so helpless, and yet look where she was now. She was a shadow of her former self. But regards of that fact, he couldn't allow her to get rid of the proof of their love. And so Alexander rushed to the fireplace, hoping to salvage the remains. But Eliza was too quick for him as she pushed him away from the wreckage, she wouldn't allow him to do so. She was taking control of this relationship now, and that meant that she would destroy what little that remained.

Alexander landed on the floor as she stood over him. She looked so tall compared to him, and her eyes were hard as she stared him down.

"You published the letters she wrote to you, you told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed! In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives!"

He had done so, he would admit that. But despite all that he had done, Alexander still loved his wife. He loved Eliza with all his heart, that hadn't changed despite his previous relationship with Maria. And it broke his heart to know that he hurt her to this extent. Nothing would have made him happier than to take back all the mistakes he had made during their marriage, Eliza deserved better. She deserved nothing but the best from life, and he took that away from her.

"Heaven forbid someone whisper 'He's part of some scheme.' Your enemy whispers so you have to scream!"

Once again his pride had gotten the best of him. Due to his shameful birthright he had no chance of having a legacy. And that's why he had to work his way up, he had to prove to everyone that he was capable of carrying on a legacy he could be proud of. He had to put his word out before anyone else could do it for him, he had to admit to his faults. But it seemed like he had forgotten the most important people in his life by doing so.

"I know about whispers," she said.

That's when she looked at him, her eyes were now dull and filled with sorrow. There was something that had been bothering Eliza since the first time she met Alexander. It was something that had been haunting her for years. She should have taken it as a warning sign, but she was so caught up in her young love.

"I see how you look at my sister and our friend."

That made Alexander freeze in his spot. He broke out into a cold sweat as a look of horror spread across his face. Eliza had known. How could she not? She had seen the way her husband and sister looked at each other. And she had seen the way Alexander and Laurens looked at one another too. She recognized those looks, they were looks of lost love. .

It took some time and acceptance, but she was able to figure out what kind of relationship Alexander and Angelica had along with what Alexander and Laurens had. It was also the reason why she never said anything about it before, she respected them both too much to take that away from them.

Alexander reached out to her, he wanted to explain that there was nothing between him and Laurens or Angelica. He had feelings for the both of them, but he never acted upon them. That much was true. He had never cheated on Eliza with Laurens or Angelica, but he had cheated so that didn't make it any easier or right. But Eliza backed away from him in disgust.

"Don't," she said. "I'm not naïve, I have seen people around you. Don't think I don't see how they fall for your charms! All your charms!"

There had been so many before and after her, but she never thought that Alexander would be selfish enough to actually go through with one. She supposed she should have known better, no matter how hard she tried it looked like her efforts of keeping his heart had been in vain. He had fallen for another woman and he lied to her and their children. And that in itself was unforgiveable! She walked back to the box, but this time she picked it up instead of the letters.

"I'm erasing myself from the narrative," she added. "Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted when you broke her heart!"

That's when she threw the box into the fire, it slowly but surely became ashes. Alexander gasped again, the horror on his face increased. Tears fell down from his eyes as he struggled to keep their memories together. But Eliza wouldn't allow him to do so as she stood in between him and the fire.

"You have thrown it all away! Stand back, watch it burn!

He was watching, she wanted him to realize that he was playing with fire. And she was that fire. She would burn away all the pain and the past… even if it meant forsaking him.

"Just watch it all burn!"

That's when she turned her attention back to him. She pointed to his person, this time tears were in her eyes as she thought about the other people Alexander had hurt with this little stunt. Their children, the babies they had conceived through their love. He had burned them just as much as he had burned her. And she wasn't going to tolerate it anymore!

"And when the time comes explain to the children the pain and embarrassment you put their mother through!"

Alexander felt like he was watching his world go up in flames as he watched the letters burn, and Eliza's statements certainly weren't helping with that either. She was making sure that he would never forget this. She was burning this into his memory… and into his heart.

"When will you learn that they are your legacy? We are your legacy!"

She used to be his legacy, no anymore. As she said, she was erasing herself from the narrative. She wouldn't be a part of his world any longer. But she wanted him to know just how foolish he had been when it came to his legacy. He should have realized that his legacy wouldn't live in the form of achievements or paper, but rather through their children. They were his legacy, they would carry on his name after he was gone. But now the name they carried will live forever in shame, and it was all because of him.

Alexander never felt so stupid in his life before. Why hadn't he realized that? His children were his everything, as was Eliza. But now he was slowly losing them, pretty soon he would have nothing but the ashes. Tears continued to run down Eliza's face as she professed her heartache to Alexander Hamilton. She looked at the gold ring that tied around her finger, it was her wedding band. Alexander had it personally crafted for her, it had her name craved onto the inside. His own wedding band had his name as well, they were a pair. It symbolized the love they had for each other, but now the pair seemed to be broken.

The ring also symbolized faithfulness, something Alexander had betrayed. So what meaning did the ring have anymore? It was worthless, Eliza no longer cherished it.

"If you thought you were mine…"

She had thought he was hers. But she was wrong. She could no longer claim that Alexander Hamilton belonged to her, and that made her heart ache even more.

Alexander loved her, he had hoped that even after all this that she was still his. His to hold and cherish, but he failed her. He didn't deserve to do any of those things with her, he had lost that right. And he would never forgive himself for losing someone as precious as Elizabeth Schuyler.

They were both crying at this point, both of them feeling helpless in their own way. Their lives were now in ruins… just like the box of letters. There was nothing there anymore, it was finally gone and nothing remained expect the ashes. She finally let out a tired sigh, she felt as if the world was on her shoulders and yet she felt so free. She had finally said what she had been wanting to say for so long now. There was nothing left for her to do now. And so, she walked away from the burning flames and from him.

"Don't," she stated firmly.

She didn't even bother to look at him anymore. She just left in there, he was still on the ground and he continued to watch the embers. He was shaking as the tears poured down his face, he mourned the deep love he had for Eliza. He held onto himself as he reminisced about the good times he had with his family. He damned himself in that moment.

Eliza, on the other hand, mourned for the family she had. She knew that this was not the end, not by a long shot. She had plenty of thinking to do, she had to decide what was best for her children and her… especially when others refused to do so. But in that moment there was something she wished for Alexander.

"I hope that you burn," Eliza said.

And that was the end of their idyllic marriage and family life… but the beginning of their heartache.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Thought You Were Mine Chapter 3**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters**

Flowers. Lilies. To her.

Eliza had reluctantly answered the door when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked through the peephole to see if it was a news reporter of some kind, but instead it was a flower delivery man. And by his side were two large bouquets of white lilies. This caught her attention because anyone who knew Eliza knew that her favorite flowers were lilies. And so, she opened the door. The delivery man greeted her with a gentle smile.

"Hello," he greeted. "Are you Elizabeth Hamilton-"

Eliza knew what he was about to ask, and she wouldn't allow herself to be addressed by that name anymore. She had lived in Hamilton's shadow for far too long now, it was time to go back to who she originally was, Eliza Schuyler.

"It's just Eliza," she interrupted. "Yes, and how may I help you?"

The man pointed to the flowers beside him.

"I have a flower delivery for you," he answered.

That's when Eliza could hear the familiar footsteps of Alexander coming from behind her. It had been two days since the Reynolds Pamphlet had been released nationwide, but Eliza's anger and hatred was still as raw as it was from the beginning. She showed her obvious disgust for Alexander by avoiding him like the plague. Whatever she did, she only did for herself and the children. She no longer sat by his side at meal times and she refused to talk to him.

The same could be said for the children as well. Philip was the only one to ever have some form of conversation with his father, and even then that wasn't saying much. Meanwhile, the others stayed silent and kept to themselves whenever he was around. But despite that Alexander could see the hurt on their faces whenever he was around, and it never ceased to break his heart.

"Eliza," he hesitantly called out. "Who's-"

She couldn't stand the sight of him much less the sound of his voice. She glared at him and she tuned to face him.

"It's nothing that concerns you Alexander," she replied curtly.

Alexander couldn't help but flinch at the tone she was using with him. Little moments like that only proved his wife's hatred for him. A part of him couldn't blame her, but another part of him wanted to cry out to her. He wanted to take her into his arms and apologize for everything he had done to her over the years of their marriage. He wanted their lives to go back to the way they were, but he knew that it was far too late for that. Especially when Maria was due to give birth at any day now. Once the baby was born, it would cement his greatest mistake as a husband.

And he didn't know what Eliza was planning to do after that. His worst fear was that she would divorce him and leave this house forever. He feared that she would leave his side forever, and it would be all his fault. So far, Eliza said nothing on the matter. This gave him some hope that maybe they could reconcile in some way, but deep down he knew better than that. This was a matter that wasn't going to end happily… for either of them.

With that Eliza turned her attention back to the flower delivery man, a look of confusion and worry was on his face. He didn't know how to respond to what he had just seen, but he supposed that it was better off that way. And so he stayed silent and continued with his business.

"Well, I have two bouquets of lilies for you ma'am," he said. "They're from a Mr. Thomas Jefferson and a Mr. James Madison."

That caught both of their attentions, especially Alexander's. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his political enemies were giving his wide gifts of sympathy! And they had given her gifts he knew Eliza would enjoy, lilies were her favorite flower after all. Everyone knew that. They might as well have slapped him in the face, they were silently mocking him through his wife. And what's worse was that Eliza was no longer there to defend him from such actions. Instead, she embraced the lilies as they were handed to her, she looked somewhat relieved and amused. She signed the paper for the delivery and gave the man a small smile.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I'll be sure to send a thank you to them as well."

She was hurting Alexander with every action she made. Accepting his enemies' sympathies was like spitting on his face. But she didn't care anymore, nothing mattered to her at this point. The only thing she did care about was protecting what was left of her family, and that meant her children. Someone had to look out for them and it certainly wasn't their father.

"Thank you and have a good day ma'am," the flower guy said.

With that he left and Eliza held onto the lily bouquets, that's when she closed the door and looked at Alexander. He shivered at the expression she was giving him at the moment. A devious and mocking grin appeared on her face as she pulled one of the lilies from the bouquet. She held it close to her face and inhaled its sweet scent.

"What lovely gifts," she commented. "Jefferson and Madison certainly know how to treat a lady."

Her words formed a knife that stabbed him right through the heart. She was literally rubbing her victory into his face, but he couldn't say anything in return. Eliza was cutting all ties with him, and that meant his ties to politics. She started to walk away from him, she headed upstairs with the bouquets still in her arms.

"I think I'll put these in my study," she added. "That way I can always admire their beauty whenever I feel like it."

Once again, she stabbed him through the heart. At this point it looked like Eliza enjoyed having the knife in her hands, and he couldn't blame her. He had hurt her a lot through their marriage, and now it was time for her to return the favor. Not only would she keep the sympathies but she was would thank them as well. And she was making sure that he wouldn't touch them in anyway by placing them in her personal sanctuary.

After her burning episode, Eliza had made herself comfortable in her office. Alexander had done the same, only because he knew that he could never share a bed with Eliza again. She slept in her study instead of their bedroom, or what was left of a bedroom. It was still in shambles, nobody had bothered to even walk in there. And it was all his fault. Eliza had made it clear that she didn't have any intention of fixing that room or changing it in anyway, it was as if she wanted Alexander's sin to be on display for all to see.

" _The perfume of that whore is stuck in that room. Who knows else what she touched while there."_

He had heard her say that to Philip when he asked about it, needless to say that nobody ever questioned it after that. It shamed Alexander to know that he had chased his wife out of their marital bed, the very same bed where they conceived their children. He couldn't remember how many times he would whisper loving words to Eliza while there, and how many times they woke up in each other's arms.

But those days were long gone. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew it was true. He had messed things up, more so than usual. This was something he couldn't fix as easily as he had done before. He could only imagine what Eliza was planning to do for the future.

Whatever she did, he was hoping to win her back in some way. This couldn't be how their story would end. It just couldn't.

* * *

In a small apartment located a distance from the Grange was where Maria Reynolds… soon to be Maria Lewis… resided. She would soon return to using her maiden name now that she was planning on divorcing James Reynolds. As soon as the baby was born, she planned to visit a lawyer in order to discuss the details. She was sure that Reynolds wouldn't put up a fight, after all he had nothing against her now that the affair and child had been made public.

Maria laid in her bed, dried tears stained her face as she contemplated the mess she had gotten herself into. She couldn't believe that she destroyed so many lives just by being alive. Her existence in itself should have been a crime She tempted a married man into sin, she was going to bear an illegitimate child and she had ruined the lives of an innocent woman and her children.

She had always claimed that James Reynolds had ruined her life, but now she was in his position. She went from being the victim to being the ruiner. And she knew that it would only get worse from here. Once the baby was born, there was no telling what would happen. Alexander had promised security and his love to both her and the child. He would love her, but not in the same way he loved Eliza. She would love her because he wanted to help her and because she would soon be the mother of one of his children. At times like that she couldn't believe what a kind and gentle man Alexander Hamilton was. He wanted to love their children, not because he had to but because they were still a part of him. He had a hand in creating them, and he wanted to be there for them much he had been for his other children.

Maria smiled a little as she recalled the times where Alexander would talk about his family to her, those were the days where they wouldn't even touch each other. They would just sit and talk, sometimes for hours on end. They would share their deepest insecurities and secrets with each other, the ones hidden from the world around them. It was in those moments where Maria saw Alexander as more than just a lover, she saw him as a companion. Someone she could run to during her darkest moments. And the best part about him was that he never judged her, he wasn't in a position to do so. For you see the two were connected through one vital aspect of their lives.

They were both sinners. They had their share of hardships before meeting each other, and it was those hardships that brought them close. Unfortunately, it happened under the worst of circumstances. Never in her wildest dreams did Maria want to break up a loving and strong family. But in the end her sin had done so. She knew that she wasn't the only one guilty of such an action, but she still played a part in it. And that made her feel like the lowest of all people.

"Eliza," she whispered. "You don't know how lucky you are to have a man like Alexander in your life. Someone to have and to hold… that's something not everybody has a chance to possess."

She knew Eliza had to be hurting, it was the same pain Maria felt whenever Reynolds went off on one of his wild escapades. She pictured the beautiful woman in her mind as she caressed her growing womb. A sad smile graced her face as she did so.

"He used to talk about you all the time you know, he had nothing but praises when it came to you. I'll never forget the look in his eyes whenever your name escaped his lips," she stated. "There were times where he would whisper it to me whenever he held me.

Believe it or not but Maria Reynolds had actually watched over the Hamilton family a few times during their affair, and even after that.

She recalled the time where she allowed herself to get a peek at Eliza Hamilton. It was at their home, Maria had lurked around the area, with the hope of seeing the Hamilton family in their natural environment. She wanted to see what she had been missing out on since her parents passing. At first, she had been hoping to see the children… but her eyes and heart got more than they bargained for.

There, standing in the courtyard of the Grange, was none other than Elizabeth Hamilton herself. Her eyes widen and her heart skipped a beat as she beheld the beauty the woman had. Eliza had been hanging wet clothes out to dry while the children helped and played around her. Her own laughter filled the air as they did so, and they were the purest sounds Maria had ever heard. Maria could only describe them as belonging to an angel of some sort, they were perfect for a wife and mother such as Eliza. Immediately tears filled her eyes as she witness the purity of the family before her. They were literally living in their own world, unaware of the pain she was causing them.

If Maria hadn't known any better, she could have sworn that it was her own mother in Eliza's place. Susanna Lewis was the center of Maria's world back when she was a young child. Her father, Richard Lewis, was always busy working, trying to provide for his small family. And that meant that Maria often stayed with her mother, as a result their bond grew to be unbreakable. The mother passed down as much knowledge as she could down to her daughter. She had taught her how to clean, cook, sew, read, count and many other things.

As a child, Maria felt as if her mother was the strongest person she had ever come across. She had always admired her mother, both for her strength, talents and beauty. Despite not being rich and despite not possessing any status, Susanna was a woman to behold. And that's who Maria aspired to be when she grew up.

But sadly, her mother didn't live long enough to see her into adulthood. Sometimes Maria wondered if she would have been better off had her parents lived longer than they did. Maybe her mother could have convinced her to stay away from a man like James Reynolds… and maybe she could have helped her prevent all of this heartache.

That's who she saw whenever she looked at Eliza Hamilton, a woman of strength, talents and beauty. And it was because of this that Maria found herself longing for her. Not as a lover, but as a companion as well. The young and naïve part of her wanted to run to Eliza and embrace her, she wanted to cry on her shoulder and pour out all her suffering.

In another life, she would have liked to be Eliza's friend. But this wasn't another life, this was this life. And in this life, Maria Reynolds was the mistress of Eliza Hamilton's husband. Soon she would be the mother of his illegitimate child and their lives would be entwined in the worst way imaginable. But despite that, Maria wished for something.

Something she knew would never happen, but she could hope and dream at least. And it involved the secret she created with Alexander Hamilton. She looked down at her growing womb and caressed the bump even more. Ironically was now in Eliza's position, she had a child to think about as well. Her new motherly instincts told her to put her child before herself, no matter what pain and suffering it brought her. With tears in her eyes she gave her unborn child a small smile,

"I want you to be happy," she commented. "I want to live you to live with your father…"

That might be possible, but Maria would never ask for Alexander to abandon his children with Eliza. He had a right to them just as much as he had a right to her child. They deserved their father, and she wouldn't take that away from them. She knew all too well the pain of losing a parent. She wouldn't allow those children to go through any more suffering than they already were.

"And your siblings…"

That's right, Eliza's children were her child's siblings. She would always see them that way, even if they would never acknowledge. But she didn't do so in order to spite them, rather she did it for a genuine reason. She had been unfortunate enough to be born as an only child. Her parents never had any more children due to their low income household. As a result, she had a lonely childhood and adulthood. She never had anyone to rely on or go to for comfort during those hard times. That's how she became desperate enough to marry James Reynolds.

She didn't want that for her children. Maria knew now that she would never have any more children after this one, she had no interest in pursuing any further romantic endeavors with Alexander or with any other man. Instead, she wanted to focus on herself and her future child. But it was because of this that she wanted her child's siblings to be involved in their life. If anything were to happen to her, she wanted to be sure that her child would be in the best care. And that meant having siblings to rely on, even if they would never acknowledge them as so.

But there was one last person Maria wanted for her child to know as well. And ironically, it was the last person anyone would expect.

"And their mother," she finished.

Despite all they had been through, she wanted her child to see Eliza. She wanted them to understand why Eliza was so special that their father couldn't stay with her. Compared to Eliza, she was nothing but a speck. Eliza's presence was so grand and elegant, she had been called a saint for a reason. That was something she wanted her child to see. Their father's wife was truly something to behold and to love.

"If possible, I would like for all of us to come together through the ties that bind us. Not for the worst but for the best."

Alexander had shown her so many pictures of her family during their time together. Pictures of his wife and children flooded her memories as a wave of happiness and envy swayed over her. She wanted what they had, but she had never been given the opportunity to have it. Everything had been taken away from her, just as everything had been taken away from the Hamilton family. And deep down she knew that such a dream was foolish to wish for, it was impossible.

"But that will never happen. Eliza Hamilton has every reason to want me dead, the same goes for her children," she added. "I can't blame them for hating me... but I fear that I may have caused a rift in your father's family."

Eliza might leave him, and so could the children. She didn't want that for Alexander. But so far he had said nothing about the subject. This made her somewhat hopeful that maybe it wasn't too late for them to reconcile in some way. She didn't want the Hamilton family to end because of her, she didn't think she could live with herself if such a terrible thing happened.

And so Maria snugged deeper into her bed as she closed her eyes. The stress had been building up during these last few days, and she knew that it was probably because of the baby. She was set to give birth any day now, Alexander had already made arrangements for her care at a hospital he was familiar with. Apparently, the doctor assigned to her was named David Hosack, and he and Alexander go way back. He was the very same doctor who had delivered Alexander's other children.

And now he would deliver this one as well. She sighed at the twisted irony of it all.

She finally allowed sleep to take her, her dreams were the only way she could escape this reality. In her dreams she was allowed the happiness she had wished for. She dreamed of the Hamilton family and she dreamed of her child… she dreamed that they were all together. As a family.

* * *

The Grange. What was there to say about it?

It was the long conceived home of Alexander Hamilton, ever since he was a child he had pictured having a home like this. He created it specifically so that it encompassed the atmosphere of his Scottish ancestry. In fact, the very name itself pertained to his father's homeland.

It had once been a place of joy and laughter, a happy and loving family used to live inside its walls as good memories were made. But now none of that seem to matter anymore, as it had all been replaced by sadness and heartache.

And ironically, the very same man who had built it, ending up destroying it. He had allowed an outsider into his house's walls and he abused the good times once made there. His family was now in shambles and he couldn't seem to pick up the pieces.

Every single occupant in the house seemed to be grieving in their own way. But none of them grieved as much as the wife, Eliza Hamilton. She had locked herself in her study. She refused to come out for her husband, she only attended to the children when they called for her. Once again, Eliza's maternal side shined through compared to her spousal half. At this point, her spousal side was practically nonexistent.

But why did she need it anymore? Her spouse hadn't devoted his half to her, so why shouldn't she do the same for him. She felt like she didn't owe him any side of her anymore.

And she wasn't the only one feeling that way. For there were also the children who roamed the hallways of the Grange. None of them went as freely as they did before, most of the time they were confined to their bedrooms and stayed as silent as possible. There was no more laughter, joy or good memories. All of it had withered away with the ashes of the Hamilton marriage. It was such a drastic change.

In one room lied the eldest and only daughter of Eliza and Alexander Hamilton, Angelica. She had been named after her dearly beloved aunt Angelica du Motier née Schuyler, Eliza's oldest sister and Alexander's first attempted romance.

She was in her room, sitting at her desk and writing in her journal. There were also a few sketches beside her writings as well. Angelica never considered herself to be much of an artist, but apparently her family and friends thought otherwise. Many praised her drawings and compared them to other famous artists, much to her amusement and embarrassment at the same time. However, Angelica never considered writing or drawing to be her hobbies. Instead, she saw them as a way out. They were ways to escape reality when it became too difficult to deal with.

Whatever she couldn't say, she could put it into words and sketches. And that especially came in handy nowadays. As silence filled her household, she found herself turning more and more to her journal for comfort. Dried tear stains and smudges decorated the pages now, and Angelica hated every single one of them. They were the reminders of how her happy life went up in flames… just like her parents' marriage.

And there was no one she blamed for it other than the two culprits known as Alexander Hamilton and Maria Reynolds. She griped her pencil tighter as those names ran through her mind. Her own father had betrayed his family by sleeping with a common whore! What's worse was that he actually got said whore pregnant! And then he had the audacity to go public with it in an attempt to save his own skin.

Angelica scoffed as she recalled the publication of the Reynolds Pamphlet. She knew that her father could be a rash man when he wanted to, but that was just uncalled for. He had been so concerned about saving his reputation that he didn't even think about the people he was hurting. She found it so ironic, yet not surprising, that he would be his greatest enemy. In the end, he had no one to blame but himself for his reputation being in shatters.

She wondered if their family ever cross his mind when he wrote that stupid essay. In fact, had his family been on his mind when he slept with that woman? Shouldn't his family have motivated him not to have an affair? Apparently not, she never realized how selfish her father could be. He would rather spent his time screwing around with a married woman while being married himself. And now he was expecting a child with that married woman.

All the while being married to her mother!

Her teeth mashed together and a low growl erupted from her throat. Hot, frustrated tears welled up in her eyes, to the point where she could no longer see the pages of her journal. She gripped her wavy hair tightly as she contemplated the unknown future for her family. At this point, she didn't care what happened anymore. Her family had been hurt so much already, what hope did they have for having a future together?

She shook her head violently as she slammed the pencil down, she held her face in her hands as the tears ran down her face. After a few minutes of just silently crying, her eyes made contact with a framed picture of the Hamilton family on her desk. And that only made her heart ache even more. It was a mocking reminder of the happy life she had once possessed.

The picture had been taken during the summer, when all the children were off from school and the adults devoted as much of their time to them as possible. Each of them had smiles on their faces as they held one another. Her father, mother, brothers and her looked so happy.

But then a cruel realization struck Angelica. She remembered when the picture had been taken… if what her father had said been true then this picture had been taken during the time of his affair. In other words, he had been messing around with another woman while posing like that his family. It was almost like he was mocking them with his disgusting secret! The very thought of that made her blood boil as a frightening glare appeared on her face.

She reached for the frame and harshly yanked it from its place. She held it high before aiming at the wall. With all of her rage and hatred, she threw the picture. It was almost like she was throwing away all of the good times as she did so. But she didn't care, none of those moments had been real! Her father had deceived them all!

The frame met the wall with a harsh thud before shattering into pieces. Fragments of glass were now on the floor along with remnants of the wooden frame, the picture was now lying in the middle of it all. She panted some more as the tears started to dry on her face. Her hands were clenched into fists as hatred boiled inside her.

All of the good times the Hamilton had were now no more. Her father had thrown it all away with just one flick of the wrist, and all so he could get into another woman's pants. The very same man she had looked up to and had enjoyed calling "Daddy" even into her teenage years, no longer existed. And she wondered if he had even existed at all.

Had her whole life been a lie?

All of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the sound of footsteps heading toward her room. And they sounded quick too, almost like they were running. That caught her off guard since anyone barely moved around like that anymore here at the Grange. She wondered who it could be. Then that same presence now stood at her door… and as luck would have it her father had been the source of those steps. And he was now at the borderline of her room and the hallway.

He was literally the last person she wanted to see at this moment. Her eyes narrowed with hate and disgust as she spotted the worried and concerned look on his face. The once proud man had been reduced to a shadow of his former self. For the eldest Hamilton daughter could see small wrinkles forming around his face, in fact his whole appearance looked disheveled. But none of that mattered to Angelica, she could care less how he looked at his point. For she felt that he had no right to have such a look on his face, especially when it came to his family.

"Angie," he addressed. "What was that?"

She should have known that he had been attracted by the sound of the glass shattering. After all, it sounded like the state of his life, maybe that's why he felt the need to run toward it rather than away from it. She didn't give him an answer, instead her eyes looked to the ground. His eyes followed hers as he finally caught eye of what lied there.

Immediately, Alexander felt the pain in his heart increase. He knew all too well what it was. It was the picture frame of their family, back when they were still happy. He would spot it on his daughter's desk whenever he used to enter her room, she always looked so proud of it. And now she had every reason to hate it as well. Much like his beloved wife, his own daughter decided to remove herself from the narrative. She had taken the possession that instilled their bond as father and daughter and destroyed it. And that's not all, he could see the dried tear stains on her face. She had been crying, and it was all because of him. That was something he had hoped to never do with his own children, especially not after the childhood he had. But he had failed, he failed each and every one of his children… including the one growing inside Maria at the moment.

The very thought of it made him hate himself even more than he already did. He slowly walked into his daughter's bedroom and reached out to her in an attempt to comfort her. But she backed away from him, the same look of disgust and hatred were etched on her face as she did so. This man had no right to touch her in such a familiar way! He had lost that right the moment he allowed himself to be swept in an affair.

Alexander flinched a little at the response, and hesitantly he put his hand down. The father and daughter now stood silently awkward in the room. One was boiling with rage while the other was overcome with sadness. It was certainly not a good pair at the moment.

Alexander Hamilton had never been one to give up so easily, but nowadays he seemed to be fighting a losing battle. It was like reading a book that you already knew the ending to, despite not actually reading it at all. He knew how this was going to end, and yet he still couldn't give up. Despite all that had happened, Alexander still loved his family. And he wanted them to know how sorry he was for his multitude of mistakes and weaknesses. He was prepared to spend the rest of his live making up for them, even if they would never forgive him. Despite wanting otherwise.

And right now, he wanted his one and only daughter to know that. But he couldn't seem to find the right words to convey such feelings. He would try though.

"Angie," he addressed.

Angelica's fists clenched even tighter at the sound of her name being uttered by this person. Her nickname of all things! The same one he had affectionately called her over the years. She growled a little as she went on the defensive.

"It's Angelica, Father," she interrupted.

That made Alexander flinch once again. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that his daughter refused for him to call her by her nickname or the fact that she no longer addressed him as "Daddy." Ever since she was a little girl, Angelica had always addressed him as such. He wasn't even bothered by the fact that she continued to use it as she grew up. He always found that to be one of her most endearing qualities and he couldn't deny that it always had his heart flutter whenever she used it. But now it seemed like he would never know that joy again as Angelica addressed him by the formal title of "Father."

And to make matters even more heart wrenching, was that he had used the same title to address his own father. The very same man whom he swore never to become. But in the end he became someone worse than James Hamilton. He would never forgive himself for that.

But he had to accept the way things were now, no matter how much it hurt him. After all, he had hurt his family so much already. Why should it matter if he was hurting now? And so, he would give his daughter something he never had in the first place: control. He would give her the control she needed to shape her life. And that's why he would respect her wish.

"Angelica," he corrected.

Angelica's face smoothed out a little, but not enough to show forgiveness. Instead, she just stood tall and ignored the mess she had created.

"What do you want Father?" she asked.

Alexander couldn't help but feel a twinge in his heart as he heard that title being used against him. But once again, he would respect his daughter's wish.

"I-I heard the sound of glass breaking coming from your room," he stuttered. "I thought you were hurt."

She was hurt. She had been hurting so much for the last two days. It had only been forty eight hours and yet it felt like an eternity. But she knew that her pain was nothing compared to the pain her beloved mother was feeling at the moment. All of her hard years of love and support had all been for nothing. But she wouldn't allow him to get off scot-free for her pain, she would show him how much he hurt her and her brothers.

"I am," she admitted. "But not in the way you're thinking of."

It was an attack aimed at Alexander and he took it directly. His wife hadn't been the only one he had hurt with his sin, his children were suffering in a way he couldn't fix. And that's what made it hurt even more. Tears started to well up in his eyes as his heart continued to become shatters like the picture frame on the floor.

"Angelica I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt-"

She didn't want to hear it. For his entire life, her father seemed to have a reason for every action he committed. And he seemed to be able to talk his way out of every hardship he faced. But not anymore, she wouldn't allow him to do so!

"Save your excuses for the devil," she spat.

He flinched at the sound of her tone, that's when she started to walk out of her room and pass him. Alexander could have sworn that he felt cold air brush pass him as she did so. Which was ironic since he could feel that her anger was as hot as a burning flame, a trait she had inherited from her mother no doubt. But she wasn't done yet.

"You and that whore," she added.

His eyes widen at the choice of words his young daughter used. She was only fourteen and yet she was speaking like an adult. His daughter shouldn't know such a word and she shouldn't use it so freely. But it was his fault that such a tainted word escaped his pure daughter's lips. Before he could say anything, Angelica beat him to it. In that moment, she wanted to hurt him. She wanted to burn him like he had burned them.

"I wonder if your mother being a whore have anything to do with you screwing one," she commented.

That was the final blow to Alexander's heart. Much like her mother, she was trying to hurt him in the worst ways as possible. And much like Eliza, she was using the sorest of topics he had done his best to forget about.

Angelica knew about Rachel Faucette, how could she not? Every one of her siblings knew their paternal grandmother, despite never actually meeting her. They had been told stories about her though, and she had earned their love and sympathy because of her troubled life. But now Angelica couldn't picture the thought of it. She really wondered if her grandmother had anything to do with the way her father approached women, especially those in need. Did he see her in that woman? Was he trying to make up for not being able to help his mother by "helping" her?

If so, then he really did have issues. He made her sick! And her grandmother made her sick! Everyone associated with the Hamilton name made her sick! And it was in that moment that she regretted having such a name, she also felt sympathy for her brothers as well. They had been cursed with a wicked, devious and sinful name.

It was a name she no longer wanted. And then she remembered that soon another would be cursed with such a name. The child growing inside that whore, her father's illegitimate child. A child she could never love or consider to be a part of her family. No matter what anyone said, that baby was _not_ her sibling! She only had four siblings and they were from her mother! But she shook the thought away as she continued to walk away from her father. But once again, he pleaded for her to hear him out.

"Angelica please-"

"I thought I told you to save it," she replied harshly.

With that she took her leave as she headed for the kitchen downstairs. She left her father alone with a look of sadness on his face. But she didn't care how she made him feel. Why should she care about someone who didn't care how her family and her felt?

Besides, all of these raw emotions made her appetite yearn for attention. And so, she went into the kitchen and prepared herself a small meal. As she did so she remembered that it was not so long ago that her family and her used to enjoy times such as this.

They used to sit together and eat. But now it was just her… and that made her feel so helpless. Something she thought parents never wanted their child to feel.

* * *

Eliza's title as a scorned wife had been cemented all throughout the media. Some sympathized with her while others mocked her. Thankfully, most seemed to support her and that included her own family and close friends.

She had been receiving calls from many of them. And despite feeling so raw, she answered them.

This time it had been a familiar voice. John Laurens, her husband's friend and one of her closest confidants, had called her. Needless to say that she welcomed the contact, she needed to hear his comforting voice. Ever since they became more acquainted with each other, he listened to her troubles and he did his best to comfort her. He always knew how to make her smile and feel better. But she wasn't so sure that would work here and now, especially not after a betrayal such as this. But she didn't turn him away.

"John," she answered in a quiet tone.

"Eliza," he answered.

She couldn't find the right words to say, but she had missed saying his name. And so, she did it again.

"John," she repeated.

He didn't question her about it, instead he followed her as he repeated her lovely name.

"Eliza," he responded.

The sound of his tone made her heart ache and made her mind reminiscence about the past. She remembered that once her Alexander used to use such a tone whenever he was around her. His voice was filled with genuine love and affection as he ran his hands through her dark brown locks or whenever he held her in his arms. And now Laurens was doing the same.

Tears welled up in her lifeless brown eyes and soon they trailed down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away as she struggled to speak. The only thing that could come to mind was the Reynolds Pamphlet, she remembered that was the reason why Laurens was calling in the first place. That was just like Laurens, he always thought of others before himself. She could only imagine the pain he was going through at the moment.

He was too much like her. She wasn't sure if he realized that.

He was probably going through the same dilemma as her at the moment. They were suddenly faced with the realization that their Alexander was not the perfect person they made him out to be. They had put him on such a high pedestal, in the end they had no one to blame but themselves for the disappointment they were feeling. They should have known better. In the end, Alexander was human and therefore he was capable of committing terrible mistakes like one.

This was a fine example of that. Their Alexander had flown too close to the sun… and now they had to watch as the scorched feathers came falling down.

"You know," she said. "Everyone knows. How could they not after the stupid stunt he pulled!"

She slammed her fist on the desk of her study. Tears splattered the wooden area as her eyes started to redden with the raw emotion she was feeling.

"How…" she started. "How could he do that to me John? How could he do that to the children? It's like we don't mean anything to him!"

Sobs continued to erupt from Eliza's mouth as she poured out the hidden storm raging inside her. Ever since the pamphlet, she had been trying to hold everything together. She had tried to keep a brave face for her children, but she wasn't invincible. She was human… and that meant that she felt every single emotion a human could experience.

"We're we not enough?" she asked. "Is there something wrong with us?"

On the other side of the phone, Laurens's face was filled with deep sorrow for his friend. He couldn't believe it either. At first, he thought that maybe it was some kind of cruel joke, but then he caught sight of the media reports. It was on every single news station, social media website and blog. Everyone was talking about it, and he knew then that it wasn't a joke. Alexander Hamilton, his closest friend, had hurt his wife in the worst possible way imaginable. He betrayed the sacred foundation of marriage, and that was faithfulness.

Laurens may have been a bachelor, but he wasn't a fool. He knew what everyone wanted from their spouse when they got married. Faithfulness was one of the most, if not the most, important value in a marriage. When two people pledge their lives to each other, it was an eternal promise. That's why he was afraid of getting close to the Hamilton couple after their marriage. He was afraid that he would interfere in some way, or possibly do something inappropriate.

But he was reassured that it wasn't possible. After watching the pure interactions between the newlyweds, Laurens couldn't help but feel his cold heart melt away. Their radiance was blinding and he saw the beauty in it all. Being an art graduate allowed for him to see such wonders. And that's when he discovered that his being was incapable of tainting something as pure as marriage. Instead, he smiled and welcome the Hamilton couple with open arms as he congratulated the both of them. He hugged Alexander and then he hugged Eliza… and he felt no shame in doing so.

He was proud of himself that day. He was tested with the biggest trial of his life, and he managed to put others before himself once again. And that's when he knew that everything was going to be alright.

But he never thought that the Hamilton couple would be reduced to this. He never thought that his dear friend was capable of such selfishness and cruelty. A saint such as Eliza didn't deserve this kind of pain and humiliation. Once again, Laurens found himself facing another trial. Only now it involved choosing between his two friends.

Alexander Hamilton, his nearest and dearest friend and first love.

And Elizabeth Hamilton, the woman he'd come to admire and idealize.

He made his choice. And that's why he was here. He had to be there for her to remind her that she had allies, he gripped the phone tightly as he struggled to find a way to comfort his friend.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "Never think that Eliza! There is nothing wrong with you or the children. It's Alexander that's the problem here. He couldn't see the beautiful family he created with you, and he couldn't put you all before himself for once."

At this point Laurens didn't care if he considered Alexander his closest friend. None of that mattered anymore, especially not after the sin he committed against her and their children. Laurens wouldn't tolerate it for their sakes, someone had to remind her that none of them were at fault for Alexander's actions.

"Eliza," he addressed. "Alexander's actions are not your fault. You have no control over what that man does. And there is no excuse for him to have an affair, a husband is supposed to love, treasure and honor his wife just as a wife is meant to do the same thing with her husband."

Those were Alexander's and Eliza's wedding vows. He knew that Eliza would be true to those vows, she clearly loved Alexander. However, Laurens sometimes questioned if Alexander was capable of doing the same, despite reciprocating that love towards her. Apparently not.

"So far you've been the only one to keep true to this eternal promise," Laurens added. "You are a very worthy and loyal wife. You deserve nothing but the best from life Eliza, you and the children. Alexander is a fool for not seeing that as well."

Eliza's sobs started to decreased, they had been reduced to sniffles at this point. But the pain in her hurt still remained. She didn't know if anything or anyone would be able to make it go away. However, listening to Laurens voice made it seem possible.

"Eliza, I want you to know that I'm here for you. I haven't spoken to Alexander yet, but if you ever need to talk to someone know that I'm here for both you and the children," he stated firmly. "I would never betray or hurt you in anyway. Please believe me when I say that."

A small yet sad smile spread across Eliza's face as he spoke his words to her. She knew all too well that she could trust John Laurens, he had always been her shoulder to lean on whenever she needed it. This was no different, of course she trusted him. Unlike Alexander, Laurens had never hurt her before. And he had every reason to want to.

"Thank you John," she whispered. "You're a good friend."

Laurens finally smiled as well, and he felt comforted by the fact that Eliza would come to him whenever she needed him.

"And you are a good wife and mother," he replied. "Never forget that."

She wouldn't, because now she remembered that it wasn't her fault. None of this could be blamed on her or the children. It was nobody but Alexander's fault, and she was determined to make sure he realized that as well. She didn't care how much she hurt him, she would burned the pain into his heart. Just like he had done with her.

"I won't," she said. "I'll talk to you later John."

"Okay," he stated. "And remember what I said Eliza."

"I will, thank you again."

"It's my pleasure. I'll try to meet up with you soon."

With that he hung up, and Eliza felt a little lighter than she did before. That had always been a gift of John Laurens, he always knew what to say. And then she remembered that her Alexander had once possessed a similar gift as well. Then she was hit with a cruel reminder that _her_ Alexander was no more, he didn't belong to her. And now she wondered if he ever did.

She wondered if Laurens ever felt the same way. She could only imagine what was going through his head when Eliza walked down that aisle to marry his friend. He probably assumed that he lost his love forever, that he wasn't _his_ Alexander anymore. Eliza wondered if this was retribution for falling in love with someone who already seemed to have a soulmate in another.

She gazed off into the scenery around her. Her office had always been such a tidy place, it was the opposite compared to Alexander's. Books upon books were stacked in the shelves as little knick knacks such as statues and ornaments were spread all over the place. There were also two new additions to the room, they were the lilies that had been gifted to her by Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. They looked so beautiful when the sunlight hit them, she could even smell the sweet scent they possessed.

The scent made her reminiscent about her past. She remembered her beloved childhood home known as the Pastures, the place she was born and grew up in. One thing the Schuyler sisters shared was that they were all born on the Schuyler property. It was one of the reasons why she wanted to hold her wedding there, a sudden ache in her heart grew as she thought about it.

Alexander and her were forced to spend most of their engagement apart due to his position in the military. But they had kept in contact with one another through letters, the very same letters she had burnt not too long ago. As soon as he was relived from duty, he came home to her and they were married.

She would never forget how anxious yet excited Alexander was. He left all the preparations to her and her family, he wanted to make sure that he gave her the wedding she wanted even though he could never afford one as luxurious as other socialites. But Eliza didn't mind, in fact she felt honored that Alexander had trusted her with so much. He had cared so much about her opinion, that was one of the many reasons Eliza felt drawn to him.

Their wedding had been beautiful, it was rather simple but it was meaningful. Their closest friends and family all played a part in some way or another. Angelica and Peggy were her bridesmaids while Laurens was Alexander's best man while Lafayette and Washington were his groomsmen. Mulligan had the honors of handing down the flower petals as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down arm in arm. Her father had given her away as Alexander had taken her hand into his. Mulligan then handed them the rings and Alexander placed hers on her finger while she repeated the same action with him.

They were finally joined together in holy matrimony.

All in all it was a wonderful occasion… but those memories seemed irrelevant now that Alexander had betrayed the sacristy of that moment. She couldn't believe that all their years of marriage had been tossed away just because he couldn't keep his pants on. She placed a hand on her face as she let out a frustrated sigh.

What was she going to do?

Had it been just a simple affair, they probably could have worked passed it. But he had went a step beyond that, he had gotten his mistress pregnant! She was now carrying her husband's illegitimate child. That means that woman would be forever tied to her family! Her children would be forced to share the same blood and name with that child! But it was a child she couldn't claim to be her own, she would be a stepmother while her children would have a half-sibling! She scoffed at the thought of it all.

In that moment, Eliza felt her stomach churning with frustration and hatred. But soon it evolved into something else. She let out a small gasp as she grasped her mouth, she recognized the feeling all too well. She needed to empty her stomach's contents! She headed for the bathroom in her office and did exactly that.

She panted as the vomit entered the toilet, her stomach was starting to feel lighter with each and every heave. Her face became flustered as tears welled up in her eyes, after a few minutes of just heaving and regurgitating she was finally done. She breathed heavily as she struggled to stand up. Her hair was draped over her face as she looked in the mirror. She slowly wiped away the remains of her stomach's contents as she fixed her appearance. As she did so, she noticed something interesting.

Her breasts looked enlarged, more so than usual. She looked puzzled as she started to notice more different features of her body. Her curves weren't as smooth, instead there seemed to be some bloating in the front. Curious, she placed a hand on her belly and let out a small gasp once she felt something in there.

And she knew for a fact that it wasn't food or anything or the sort, especially when she just regurgitated that. No, this was something more than just a simple stomach ache or stress. How could she not recognize the signs at this point? She had carried and bore five children. She was practically an expert on the subject.

Not to mention that there were other signs she had ignored that she finally realized now. For instance, she had missed her monthly visit not too long ago. But this could be common in women. Then there was the small cases of nausea she had been feeling lately. She just contributed it to stress and a lack of sleep though. But now that she had just experienced this, she felt like there was more to it.

But she needed more than just a feeling. And so, she quickly exited the bathroom and looked through her closet. She put on her simplest dress and her most causal coat before putting on some heels and tying her hair back. She also wore a sun hat along with a pair of glasses. She hurried downstairs, not even caring that she was causing a ruckus as she did so. She spotted her purse and wallet on the coffee table, and didn't hesitate to pick it up. But before she could do anything else, she heard the sound of a familiar voice. And it was the last person she wanted to see at this moment.

"Eliza?" Alexander asked. "What are you doing?"

What could she say? She didn't even know if it was certain, all she had was a feeling to go on. But it was enough to warrant such a reaction from her. Why did he have to here? Matter of fact, why was she still here? What was keeping her tied to this man anymore?

Alexander had been in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee when he spotted Eliza rushing down the stairs. He noticed that she looked like she was in a hurry, especially when she had on her outside clothes. Eliza had always looked beautiful in anything, but for some reason she seemed to be glowing a little. There was something different about his wife today, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Nevertheless, he was curious where she was going at this hour and with such speed.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

Eliza didn't want to answer that question. But she had to, that why he wouldn't suspect anything.

"I'm going to the store to get some stomach medicine," she stated.

It technically wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. But then again, why she should tell him anything when he had been lying to her for a while now! That was the whole reason they were in this mess to begin with. Immediately, Alexander's expression turned from confusion to worry. He started to loom over her while holding his hands up in a peaceful manner. Was there something wrong with Eliza? Did she feel ill? Could he do something to fix it?

"Are you alright?" he questioned. "Is it really bad? Should I get a doctor-?"

Once she heard the doctor portion of his statement, she reacted with rage. She wouldn't allow a doctor to touch her at the moment! The last thing she wanted was for Alexander to find out about her condition. He had no right to know about it, especially when he had done the same thing to another woman!

"It's nothing Alexander!" she interrupted.

She then placed her wallet into her purse before pushing passed him, she didn't even bother to excuse herself. She picked up the car keys and was about to go into the garage when she turned to face him, her eyes directly staring into his. She would give him an answer, but not the one she wanted him to hear.

"It's probably from all the stress."

He flinched at the implication, Eliza found every opportunity to hurt him. And the worse part about it was that she was good at it. But he had given her all the material she needed to do so. It seemed like there was another side to his Eliza that he'd never considered she had before. And it terrified him.

With that she closed the door and got into the car, she hurried to get to the store while she still could. She needed to know and she needed to know now! This would impact her decision to either stay or leave Alexander Hamilton.

* * *

Eliza feared the worst. Deep down she knew what this was. But she was still afraid to have it confirmed.

She went to the closest store she could find, one that she knew carried what she was looking for. And she made a single purchase once she reached the isle, she didn't even care if people recognized her or not. Once that was done she went back home with the same speed she used to get to the store. She put the car away, locked the garage and hurried back to her office.

She locked the study's door and barricaded herself in the bathroom. She unpacked the item and went about her business. After a few agonizing and stressful minutes, she finally had the answer. And it was one she feared.

Positive.

She was pregnant. Alexander's child was growing inside her at the moment… all the while his child was going inside another woman as well. Both his wife and his mistress were pregnant. The media would have a field day if they discovered the truth!

And then there was Alexander.

She had made her choice long before confirming her fears. She wasn't going to tell him! How could she? After all he had done to her, he didn't have the right to know. He had brought another woman into their marriage bed and conceived a child with her! His rash and reckless actions had hurt their other children too much already. She wasn't about to let him hurt this one too! If he wanted to be a father, he could be a father to his love child! The whore was bound to give birth any day now, and when that day came she would leave.

As far as she was concerned Alexander had no right to her children anymore, he had forfeited it when he chose to sleep with another woman! She had to leave this place, she had to get as far away from the Grange as possible.

She hesitantly unlocked the bathroom and started to pack some of her belongings. She had to be ready for the right moment. She needed to escape from this web Alexander Hamilton had weaved, and she would take her children with her as well. And that included the unborn child that was growing inside her at the moment. They would head to the sanctuary she had grew up in, she knew her parents would be more than happy to take them in, especially after they learned about her condition.

She had taken herself out of this narrative, and she didn't intend to go back on that promise now. This baby changed nothing… especially not the hatred she held for Alexander and Maria. She loathed them with a passion, they had torn her world apart and she was left to pick up the pieces.

She had once claimed that Alexander was hers, but it turns out that she was wrong. He didn't belong to anyone, not even her.

"I thought you were mine," she whispered. "But it turns out I wasn't even close to that entitlement."

He wasn't hers, but her children were. And she would fight to make sure that he knew that. Eliza Hamilton prepared herself for the war ahead of her.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Thought You Were Mine Chapter 4**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters**

As the eldest child and son, Philip Hamilton always thought that it was his duty to protect his family. Being born into a political family meant that he had many enemies because of their influence and position. There were many people out there who would do anything to hurt his family and him, and sometimes they had the means to do so.

However, never in his wildest dreams did he imagine his father becoming one of those enemies. In the end, he had to protect his family from his own father. And he wasn't sure how he could do that. After all, the man was living with them at the moment!

But Philip stopped right there, and his heart started to ache with that thought. He realized that it might not be that way for long. He didn't know what his mother planned on doing now that the affair had been made public. The logical part of him wanted her to leave. But the emotional part of him wanted her to stay. But if she did, then what? Nothing would be solved no matter what choice his mother made. In the end, all came down to his father's infidelity and his inability to put others before himself.

Philip shivered a little once he remembered that there was more to the story than just that. There was the whole illegitimate child matter as well. His father had conceived a child with a woman that wasn't his mother. A younger brother or sister would be born to him and his siblings.

Once again Philip had to stop himself. He shook his head several times. He shouldn't refer to the baby in such a matter. It wouldn't be his sibling, Maria Reynolds was not his mother! The baby would only share half his blood, the very same blood that had been tainted throughout the years.

A half-sibling… a woman who was his father's mistress… and a father who didn't have the courage to say no.

It was too much for the young adult. He couldn't deal with any of this. He didn't want to! He shouldn't have to! Why should the rest of his family suffer for his father's mistakes? It wasn't fair! They had done nothing wrong, they remained loyal to him throughout the years. And this was how he repaid them? By stabbing them in the back?

Philip started to breathe heavily as the stress and the bad thoughts clouded his mind. He couldn't stay in this house! He had to get out! He had to leave! He had to escape! Even if it was only for a little while, he had to go somewhere else. He needed to clear his head, he needed someone to talk to. And he refused to burden his family any more than they already were. There was only one person he could go to in situations like this.

Theodosia Burr. His beloved.

And so, Philip changed into proper attire before making his way to his mother's office. She had been staying there ever since her fight with his father. It didn't bother him in the slightest. Ever since he was young he held the belief that only a husband and wife should share the same room and bed. But his father had destroyed that liberty. And so, he couldn't blame his mother for taking sanctuary in a place that belonged to her alone. He spotted her gazing softy at her abdomen as she sat in her lounge chair, for what reason he couldn't think of. But he didn't have time to dwell on it as she turned her attention to him. A small smile graced her features as she stared at her oldest child, it was one of the rare times he saw his mother in such a state. And he was grateful that there was some form of happiness still inside her.

He told her of his plans, and she agreed to it. She wanted him home at a certain time and asked him to be careful. He nodded his head before making his way over to her and placing a gentle kiss on her brow. He told her how much he loved her before hugging her, she returned the embrace and placed a similar kiss to his forehead. With that, he headed out.

He made his way downstairs and passed each of his sibling's rooms as he did so. They too were assigned to their fate as they chose to stay hidden from the world. It was as if they were trying to guard any dignity they still had after the whole scandal. Or maybe they were trying to hide the shame of bearing the surname Hamilton.

He found it so ironic how his father tried so hard to bring honor to the Hamilton name. And yet in the end he only added to the humiliation it was associated with. Anything he ever accomplished would be overshadowed by his foolish pride. And in that moment, Philip felt ashamed for being born a Hamilton. For the first time in his life, he wished he wasn't his father's son.

Just when he was about to walk out the door, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Philip?"

He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. He saw the last person he wanted to see, his father. The man was sitting on the couch of the living room, a book was in his hands as he turned to look at his son. There was a gentle look on the man's face as he did so, but it did nothing to deter Philip's mixed feelings about him. This was the man he had come to look up to over the years, and yet he was the same man who single handily ruined his family. He didn't want to be in the same room as him, but he wanted to run to him and cry out all of his emotions. He knew he should hate him, although memories of the past prevented him from completely doing so.

Never in his life had Philip felt so torn. That's when the familiar voice broke through his barriers once again.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

Philip couldn't help but snort over the concern in his voice. This man didn't have the right to talk to him in such a way. He didn't give him any reason to believe that he actually cared. If he did, he wouldn't have made such a selfish error. Instead of answering the question, he brought up the very thing that had been bothering him this entire time.

"I don't understand you Dad," he said. "I thought you said that you hoped to start anew here in New York, you wanted to achieve the American dream. And you did… but that still wasn't enough for you?"

Alexander winched a little at the assumption his son made. He couldn't blame his oldest child for thinking such a thing. After all, he would constantly ask himself the same thing every now and again. Especially during his visits to Maria. But he never gave himself an answer. However, this recent turn of events seemed to clarify that for him.

What a terrible and self-centered person he was, that's all he could think about now. And now his own children thought the same thing about him. The people who held him so high on a pedestal were now seeing how flawed he really was. In his quest to make those around him proud, he ended up being a disappointment. And he had no one else to blame but himself for such a positon.

But despite everything that had happened, he was determined to keep his family together. Somehow he had to find a way to pick up the pieces. Unlike his father, he would stay and do whatever he could to fix the brokenness he caused. But he knew that despite that, he was still no better than the elder Hamilton. At least the man never attempted to hide that he knew he was hurting his family. He on the other hand, hid behind a wall of pride and false security. His wife and sister-in-law had been right about him, how could he have flown too close to the sun?

He was now feeling the scorching burns obtained from that foolish pride. And his son was not afraid to remind him of that.

"Were we not good enough for you?" Philip asked.

That's what bothered the eldest Hamilton child most of all. The idea that his mother, his siblings and him weren't enough. He thought that having a family such as theirs was something most envied. And now he couldn't understand why it ended up like this. He knew they weren't perfect, but he never thought that their imperfections would lead them to this. His own father, the man who did everything in his power to put on a show, ending up being the one to drop the curtain before it ended.

And now he wondered, what would be enough for him? What would it take to make him realize that he had everything he could ever want? For him to see that he had done all that he could, and that he should be satisfied with that? Apparently not them, at least that's how Philip felt. How could he not feel that way after all that had happened?

But Alexander was desperate to prove his eldest child wrong. He knew he screwed up big time, but he never wanted his children to feel as if they were unwanted. That's how his father had made him feel all throughout his life, and he never wanted someone else to feel that way. Especially not his own children. His infidelity had nothing to do with his family. He wasn't pushed into another's arms because they weren't what he wanted. He didn't lose interest in Eliza or embracing her in any manner. He didn't grow tired of fatherhood or the joys of having a family.

But if that's the case, then why did he do it? Most people always cited petty things such as this as their reasons for having an affair. If that wasn't true for him, then why did he have one in the first place? Once again, Alexander couldn't give himself an answer. However, nothing would make him happier at the moment than for his family to know that he still loved them. He wanted them to know that his transgressions had nothing to do with them, it was nothing but his own foolish pride to blame.

"Of course not!" Alexander cried. "Philip, that's not true. This family was the best thing that could ever happen to me."

Philip didn't buy that. That couldn't have been true. And so he shook his head and let out a pained laugh.

"How can you say that and yet still do what you did?" he asked.

That was true. How could someone claim they loved another if they had done something as terrible as Alexander did? Everything he claimed was contradicted by his actions, and it made Philip sick to his stomach.

His mother had always been declared a saint for allowing herself to put up his father's reckless personality and actions. She had always done things for others before she did anything for herself. That's the whole reason why she was a proud supporter of charities and other helpful organizations. She always been the pillar of their family, she held it all together whenever Alexander couldn't. But now that pillar had been broken, as their family came tumbling down. All was in ruins because Alexander's couldn't say no. All because he couldn't do what his mother did, place others before himself.

"You hurt Mom," he simply stated.

His beloved mother, she would always be a saint to him. It was something Philip made sure that he would take to heart. He wouldn't allow himself to fall as far as his grandfather or his father. However, he also realized that maybe he shouldn't make a promise such as this. After all, he his father had done so and look what happened.

But he had to remind himself that he wasn't his father. He would be better than this man, he wouldn't allow himself to follow in his footsteps. He would create a legacy that he could be proud of. And most importantly, he would learn and accept when enough was enough.

"That's something I don't think I can ever forgive you for."

Forgiveness. That was a concept his mother had also taught him. But he wasn't sure that word could be applied to this situation. At least, that's what he felt at the moment. It was so ironic because Philip always been one to forgive and forget… except when it came to his family. And now he wasn't sure if he could consider his own father to be a part of said family. So why should he forgive him if that was the case?

Alexander couldn't anything to that, not even if he wanted to. He had hurt his children. But he knew the person he had hurt the most was his wife. His Eliza, the woman whom he had sworn his heart to all those years ago. The very same woman whom he had shared a bed with and had borne his first children, was hurting the most of all. And he was sure that he would never forgive himself for that either.

Philip saw no reason to continue this conversation any further, it was getting him nowhere. And he had said all that he needed to say. He knew when enough was enough.

"I'm going to go see Theodosia," he stated. "Mom already knows."

He remembered the reason why he was there, he need to get out. He had to see Theodosia. And nothing was going to stand in his way: not the paparazzi, not the press and most certainly not his father. And Alexander knew this as well. But he didn't want to do such a thing to begin with. He didn't want to hurt his family any more than he already had. Instead, he wished him the best.

"Be careful son," he said.

Philip snorted a little, but he didn't turn to face him as he walked to the door.

"Unlike you, I am."

And with that the son walked away from his father. He didn't even look back as picked up his keys and exited the confines of the Hamilton household. This man hadn't spared his family and him a second glance when he started having an affair, so why should he do him any favors?

He headed to the Burr family house, the Hermitage.

* * *

Eliza became a Hamilton upon her marriage, but she would always be a Schuyler. That's something her family had made clear during her nuptials. Her parents had always supported her in her decisions over the years, no matter how much they should be against it. Her marriage to Alexander Hamilton was a fine example of that. But Eliza needed them now more than ever.

She needed to know that she still had their support, especially now that she was carrying another child. As soon as she was alone, she had made a call to her father and mother and she told them everything. Once again, they proved how much they loved her as they gave her permission to come back to the Pastures. They were now awaiting her arrival, including her children's as well. Now it was all a matter of waiting.

She wasn't planning on telling the children until the time came. As much as she loved them, she didn't want Alexander to find out early on and try to stop her. She didn't want to deal with him anymore than she already was. She had made her decision and she was sticking to it… even if it did hurt Alexander in the process. But why should she care about that? After all, he clearly didn't care about her if he allowed himself to be caught up in an affair.

And so, Eliza slowly started to pack for her departure. She would do a little here and there, so she wouldn't arouse any suspicion. She would also do the same for the children. They would pack only what they could carry. The rest could stay here and gather dust with her former husband. The home she had worked so hard to sustain over the years would become a part of the ashes she was discarding. And she couldn't find it in her heart to care. That's when her phone started to ring, she was more than quick to answer it as soon as she saw who it was.

It was none other than her dear older sister, her rock throughout all the hardships.

"Angelica, she quietly greeted.

That was all she was able to say when the eldest Schuyler sister announced her intentions.

"I'm heading to New York," Angelica stated.

Angelica was never one to beat around the bush, she made everything she did loud and clear. She did want she wanted whenever she wanted. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Alexander was so attracted to her. She was so much like him, she was his equal compared to her. She had been the one to capture Alexander's attention all those years ago, even before her. Despite Angelica's denials, Eliza knew how she felt about Alexander. How could she not? Their expressions spoke louder than words whenever they were together.

She could only imagine how Angelica felt when she discovered her infatuation with the young general at the time. Out of all the people in the room, she had to have fallen in love with the same man as her. It must have hurt her, she knew her sister all too well to know that. But despite all that had happened, she didn't hate her sister. How could she? Despite her ideal perfection, Angelica was still human. It was only natural to feel such things. And so, she didn't hate her. But she couldn't say the same for Alexander.

And now Eliza couldn't help but wonder if he would have cheated on Angelica if she had been the one to marry him. Would he have been content with his life? Would she put him in his place whenever he thought otherwise? Would that have been enough? Would Angelica have been enough?

She supposed that she would never know. In the end, Alexander had chosen her and he had cheated on her. She was the one he had chosen to hurt. And now Eliza wondered if her sister had dodged a bullet by not continuing her relationship with Alexander any further.

"Angelica that's not necessary."

"Yes it is, I'm going to give that bastard a piece of my mind," she growled. "I'll make him regret ever stepping into that whore's arms."

She could hear the frustration in her sister's voice, but Eliza had to explain her reason. As her rock, Angelica had the right to know.

"No, I mean that I don't plan on staying here for long," she stated clearly.

That's when all went silent. She couldn't see her face, but she could picture the shock it held. That was the million dollar question floating around nowadays. And so far, Eliza had kept the answer to herself. Until now that is, and she was firm in her decision too. Nothing at this point was going to change her mind. She had put up with a lot of heartbreak from Alexander Hamilton over the years, but this was the straw that broke the camel's back. She may have been considered to be a saint amongst the general public, but saints were human. And Elizabeth Hamilton was a human.

"I'm leaving him Angelica," she said. "I've made my decision. As soon as that girl gives birth to his child, I will leave. And I will take the children with me. I'm heading to the Pastures, Father and Mother already know and are awaiting our arrival."

Angelica finally found her voice as she spoke to her younger sister.

"Are you sure about this Eliza?" she asked.

Pain and heartache didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling towards the younger Schuyler. She had known that Alexander was a man capable of many foolish and erratic things, but she never thought that he would stoop this low. She had always said that he would never satisfied, she even warned Eliza of such a trait.

However, she thought that he had enough decency to respect the sanctity between a husband and wife. Angelica thought that he loved Eliza, so much so that he wouldn't lust for another. How could he? Eliza was the embodiment of perfection. She was everything every man wanted in a wife.

But much like everything else, Alexander Hamilton had to prove her wrong. He proved that to the whole world. And now, her darling Eliza was left to deal with the consequences of his actions. Now, she was going back to New York City to console her sister and her nephews and niece in their time of need. However, she would be lying if she said she had expected this. Angelica didn't know if she wanted Eliza to stay with Alexander or not, that was a decision that belonged to the middle Schuyler sister alone. And now it seems like it had been name.

"It's for the best, for my children and me," Eliza stated.

She caressed her growing abdomen when she said that. She wasn't just talking about the children she already had, she was also thinking about the child that she would give birth to in the future. The child that she didn't want Alexander to know about, or be a part of. He had caused enough damage to their other children, what would stop him from doing the same with this one? She couldn't trust him anymore… then again she shouldn't have trusted him from the beginning. That was her fatal mistake.

"I'm pregnant Angelica," she confessed.

Once again, Angelica had been startled into silence. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Not only was Alexander's mistress pregnant, but his wife as well! The press would have a field day if they knew! And that made her anger towards the Hamilton man boil even more. She couldn't believe he had gotten so careless. This was the worst possible situation to bring a child into the world. But knowing her sister, she would keep it. And it looks like she was also planning on taking it away from him as well.

"Oh my God," Angelica sighed. "And let me guess, you're not going to tell him are you?"

"Of course not!" Eliza exclaimed. "That man has lost all rights to my children! If he wants to be a father, he can go to that whore and her child. I refuse to allow him to hurt anymore of my children that he already has."

Angelica wanted to argue, but she couldn't find it in her heart to do so. As much as she despised Alexander now, he was still the father of Eliza's baby. But how could she defend him when he had given her nothing to work with? And if she did, she would be betraying Eliza. She refused to pick a man over her dearly beloved sister. Suddenly, Angelica found herself reliving the day she first came across the young Hamilton. It was also the same day her Eliza was swept off her feet, he had made her feel so helpless and he reminded Angelica that she could never be satisfied.

It seemed like the decisions had already been made. Eliza was taking the first steps she needed to escape Alexander. And Angelica couldn't help but wonder just how long it would be before she forgot about him completely. Either way, this didn't deter the elder Schuyler sister from her decision.

"I'm still coming Eliza," she said.

"Angelica you don't have to," Eliza responded. "What about Gilbert? The children?"

"It wouldn't hurt for Gil to take care of them for a while," Angelica said. "He gave me his blessing to come to New York and that's what I'm going to do."

She had intended to meet with her sister at the Hamilton household, the Grange. But now that Eliza was planning to leave, she saw no point in going there. Instead, she would wait for her at the Pastures, their childhood home. And so, that's where she would go and she would await for her sister and her children.

"Are you sure about this Eliza?" she questioned.

"I'm sure Angelica," Eliza answered. "I have stood by Alexander through thick and thin, and I have always defended him from his enemies and the public. So much so that I allowed myself to become blind to his faults. And I just can't do it anymore Angelica. I have to leave, I can't be with him anymore."

Angelica could hear the hurt in her sister's voice. Despite the front Eliza was putting on for her, she knew that this was probably the hardest decision she ever had to make. When she first got married to Alexander, she wouldn't have guessed that she would one day leave him. But then again, she wouldn't have guessed that he would have cheated on her either. In the end, nothing turned out the way it was supposed to be. That was unfair to Eliza, she had done nothing wrong and yet she was paying for it.

And that's why Angelica knew she had to stay. She had to protect her, even if it meant taking her away from Alexander Hamilton. She would support this decision.

"I'm heading to the Pastures then," Angelica said. "I have to take another flight, but I should be there within a few days. I'll see you there."

Despite the situation they were in, Eliza was thrilled that she was going to see her sister again. It had been a while since they visited each other. The travel to France from New York and New York to France was somewhat tedious, especially when there was so many children to keep an eye on. She was sure Peggy would be thrilled with the news as well, the Schuyler would finally be reunited. Eliza just wished that it was under better circumstances.

"Like I said, as soon I hear the news of the birth, I'm leaving. And the children and I will go to the Pastures," Eliza stated firmly. "I'll make sure that Alexander never has the chance to hurt them again. _Neither_ of us."

"Very well, but in the meantime take care of yourself. You're not only just one person anymore, but you have to think about another as well."

"I know, and I will," Eliza replied. "I'll see you then Angelica, I love you."

"I love you too, both you and the children," Angelica said. "And remember Eliza, you are enough. You were and will always be enough. It's unfortunate that there are those who just can't see that. No matter what happens or what you decide to do, you are a good wife and mother."

Eliza clutched the phone tighter at those words, but she smiled. They were the same ones John It was a bittersweet smile, but it was still one.

"Thank you Angelica, you've always been my rock. And I can't wait to see you again. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Eliza."

And with that the Schuyler sisters ended their conversation. Eliza let out a pained sigh, but she was relieved nonetheless. It felt good to finally get her secret and her plans off her chest. Everything had been set into motion, and Alexander was none the wiser to it all. In a strange and ironic way, Eliza felt a sense of victory over that fact. After all, he had carried on an affair without her knowledge. And now this was her way of repaying him.

That's when her thoughts wandered to another person in her life. The very same man who had told her the sweet words Angelica had given her, John Laurens. After speaking with her sister, she felt that she still needed to talk with someone. And Laurens had given her permission to call him whenever she needed to do so. She looked at the phone for a minute before reaching out to it. But as soon as she was close, she hesitated. However, the thought of hearing his voice again was enough to soothe her.

She _needed_ this. She _needed_ to speak with him. There was so much more she needed to get off her chest. Things that she could never tell Angelica, Peggy or her parents. He had always been the one to listen to her before, and now he wanted to be that person again. And so, she picked up the phone and dialed the right numbers. It rang for several seconds before she was greeted by the sound of Laurens gentle voice.

"Eliza," he answered.

A smile appeared on her face as she leaned the phone close to her ear.

"John," she greeted. "I'm sorry to call on such short notice, but I need to talk to someone."

And he graced her ears with the very words she wanted to hear. They were words that Alexander had never spoken to her before.

"I'm listening."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Thought You Were Mine Chapter 5**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters**

Maria knew something was wrong the moment she felt the cramps. She had been going about her day when she felt a heavy pressure in her back. At first, she dismissed it as the usual pregnancy pains, but then the pressure started to spread to her lower abdomen. Then the pain erupted! She huffed and gasped as she fell to her knees. She clutched her stomach tightly as she struggled to stand back up. She had never felt anything like that before in her entire life.

But that wasn't the end of it. As soon as she was on her feet again, she felt it. A small trickle of fluid running down her legs. Her eyes widen in horror as she realized what was happening to her. She had read enough maternity books to know what it was.

She was experiencing contractions. Her water broke. She was in going into labor! It was time!

She carefully walked over to her phone and dialed the familiar number of her former lover. She waited patiently as it rung, and within seconds his voice greeted her ears.

"Hello?"

She smiled a little at the sound of his voice. But it quickly vanished with the next wave of contractions, more fluid started to run down her legs. And that's when she remembered why she called him in the first place. She needed him! Their child was about to be born!

"A-Alexander…" she stuttered.

"Maria?" he questioned. "What's wrong?"

"I… I think the baby's coming!" she shrieked.

She could her his gasp over the phone. But he seemed to regain his composure as he reacted appropriately.

"Okay, okay, don't panic. Do you think you can wait for me?" Alexander asked. "I'll take you to the hospital."

She let another contraction but she was able to sit down. She knew that it would be hours before the baby actually arrived. She had read that labor was very intensive and that it took a while. But she supposed that she could wait, even if it did hurt.

"I'll… I'll try," she said.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can," he stated. "Wait for me Maria… I'll be with you every step of the way."

A bittersweet smile spread across her face. As comforting as that notion was, she couldn't help but feel a deep sense of guilt as well. As much as she welcomed the birth of this baby, she just wished that it was under better circumstances. This baby's birth would signify an unknown future for their father and his family. But now was not the time to think of such a thing. Instead, she gave him the answer he needed.

"I know you will," she stated.

With that he hung up, and Maria was left alone. She placed her hands over her womb and gently massaged it. She then started to focus on her breathing, she carefully and slowly took deep breathes. And she tried to remain as calm as possible, for she knew that the worse wasn't over yet. Believe it or not but the labor wouldn't be the difficult part of this situation. It would be the follow up.

This was the calm before the storm. There was a battle raging over the horizon, and she was just one of the people it threatened to take.

* * *

Alexander was rushing to get everything he needed for the arrival of his new child. He called the hospital and made sure that a room was prepared for Maria and the baby. Dr. Hosack has assured him that everything was taken care of, which made him feel a little more relieved. Then he got ready. He put on his coat and gathered his wallet, keys and phone. He made his way downstairs, but before he reached the final step he realized something.

His wife, Eliza.

He had to let her know where he was going… but something told him that she wouldn't be too happy with it. And he couldn't blame her. After all, whenever he previously went to the hospital, it was always with her at his side. Especially when it came time for the birth of their children. But now, that wasn't the case. This was a child that wasn't Eliza's, it was a child he was having with another woman. Alexander couldn't imagine the pain and humiliation Eliza would experience when the baby was born.

But he couldn't think of that now, Maria and his child needed him. And so, he walked back up the stairs and went to Eliza's office. He hesitatingly knocked on the door.

"Eliza?" he asked. "May I come in?"

There was no answer, and he sighed. Even now she was continuing to ignore him. But he didn't have time for this. And so, he knocked again.

"Eliza, please. I have to tell you something."

Despite the wall between them, Alexander could have sworn that he heard a scoff. He felt a small pang in his heart, but he did receive an answer.

"Come in," she said unenthusiastically.

With that, he opened the door. He caught sight of his beloved wife. She was sitting on the seat by the window sill. She stared outside, but at nothing in particular. It looked like she was drifting off into space. She didn't even spare him a glance when he walked into her private space. But the sunlight made her beauty shine, that very same radiant beauty that never failed to entrance him before. He wished these were better circumstances, because he would have kissed her right there and then.

"Eliza?" he asked. "I'm going to the hospital… Maria's having the baby."

That seemed to catch her attention since he saw her flinch a little. But she still didn't turn to look at him, her expression was anything but kind though. Alexander had been used to such an expression, but he never thought that his own wife would be the one to give it to him. Finally, after some seconds, she responded.

"I don't see why you're telling me this Alexander. It doesn't concern me at all."

His felt his eyes narrow with sadness. He wasn't use to Eliza's disappointment, he didn't think she was capable of such an emotion. But clearly, this proved otherwise. Her disappointment hurt more than the hate he received from his enemies and the public. He had a high tolerance for pain… but the same could not be said for Eliza's disdain for him. He knew that it was time for him to take his leave now. But before he walked out of the office, he turned to look at his wife one last time. She still wasn't facing him, but he gave her an expression that was filled with nothing but love and adoration. How could he have hurt that pure, delicate and beautiful being so much?

"Eliza?"

"What is it now?" she asked, her tone filled with annoyance.

Alexander couldn't help but flinch a little at the tone she was using. Eliza had never been one to speak in such a way, she always had the patience of a saint. But now, things were different. And Alexander knew that he would have to accept this new reality they lived in now. Their days of being a happy family was gone. But still, he wanted her to know his feelings. Despite all this, his affection towards her hadn't changed. He still looked at her the same way he did all those years ago. Back when they were two young lovebirds with the stars in their eyes.

"I love you."

Three words. Those three simple words had been enough for her at one point. And she remembered a time where they could bring her to her knees and make her feel so helpless. But now they were as hollow as their vows, the meaning behind them had disappeared. What was the point of telling her this now? After all he had done, how could he ever prove that? When you love someone, you weren't supposed to hurt them. But that's exactly what Alexander had done… and she didn't feel like she had the heart to forgive him.

And so, she didn't give him an answer. Much to his sorrow.

Nevertheless, he accepted it. She needed time, he knew that. He didn't know what fate had in store for them now, but he hoped that he would still be by her side at the end. He finally left, the door closed behind him as he did so.

* * *

Eliza stared out the window as he heard the door close behind her wayward husband. It wasn't long before she heard the sound of a car engine and the garage door opening and closing. She watched as his car drove away from their house turned prison.

A cruel smile spread smile across her face, this is what she had been waiting for. He was finally gone, away from her prison he had set up for her. Now was the time to act, if not now, then never. She stood up from the window seat and walked toward her desk. She didn't feel the need to rush, she had given birth to many children to know that labor was a difficult and long process. It wasn't something that would be accomplished within an hour or so. She could take her time, and there was something she wanted to do before she alerted her children to the sudden move.

She picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number of her friend and one of Alexander's past loves. She waited patiently before she was greeted by the heavenly tone of John Laurens.

"Eliza?" he asked.

"John," she greeted.

"Is something wrong?" he added, his tone filled with worry.

She smiled over how kind the man was. He had every reason to hate her, but instead, he welcomed her. John always had patience for her children and her, he showered them with his attention. He even do so, despite not acquiring Alexander's love as she had. Many people had called her a saint, but she knew that Laurens deserved that title more so than her.

"No, nothing's wrong," she stated. "Alexander has left… he's gone to the hospital."

She didn't need to say anything more than that. Laurens knew well enough to know why Alexander would be heading there. Besides, Eliza had been reminded enough of his infidelity. The last thing Laurens wanted to do was give her another reminder, and so he kept silent about the matter.

"I see," he responded. "How are you and the children?"

"We're doing as fine as we can be," she said. "But that's not what I called you for."

This puzzled Laurens. He knew that there had to be more to this conversation than just alerting him to the birth of Alexander's lovechild. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was. And so, he decided to acquire more about it.

"Then why?"

He heard Eliza take a deep breath, it sounded like she was preparing to tell him something important. And this worried him a little. But before he could say anything else, Eliza finally spoke.

"I'm pregnant John."

Those simple words were enough for Laurens's world to come crashing down, but not for the reasons one would consider. He had become close enough to Eliza, to not have any negative feelings towards her anymore. When he first met her, he understood why Alexander had chosen her. And he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It wasn't until they spent more time together, that jealously turned to admiration and appreciation. And so, he didn't hold any ill will towards Eliza and her pregnancies. Instead, he realized in that moment just how bad the situation was.

Alexander had gotten two women pregnant at the same time. One was going to give birth any time now, and the other was still in their mother's womb. And then there was the fact that one was with his wife while the other was with his former mistress. Their conceptions coincided with each other, it was just another painful reminder for Eliza. And he couldn't help but feel a deep sense of sorrow and sympathy for the woman.

"Oh Eliza," he whispered. "I wish these were better circumstances, but congratulations."

"Thank you John, that means a lot," she responded. "Especially when Alexander doesn't know."

That caught his attention, and he gripped the phone tighter.

"He doesn't know?" Laurens asked.

"No," she answered. "I'm not going to tell him, there's no point now. I only found out just recently, but it did help me cement my decision for the future."

"Your decision?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm leaving him John."

Laurens never thought he would hear those words from Eliza. The woman had been standing by Alexander for so long now, that he couldn't see them anywhere else than beside each other. People were right when they described the two as soulmates, they helped balance each other out. But now, that balance was distorted and everything was amok. Nothing would ever be the same after this. It seemed like the two soulmates were going ahead with their own plans… and they didn't seem to involve with other. At least that's how he was seeing it with Eliza. She had said it so calmly, almost as if she didn't need practice to say it.

Eliza was leaving Alexander. It was so surreal for him, it didn't seem to be real. But Eliza wasn't done yet.

"I'm leaving him and this web he created," Eliza added, her tone filled with disgust. "He has lost all rights to my heart and children. If he wants to be a father, he can go to that woman and their child."

These words didn't match Eliza, they were so out of range for her. This saintly woman sounded so much like a scorned woman now. And he knew that there was one person responsible for such a change… Alexander Hamilton. The man he had loved since he first laid eyes upon him all those ears go, back in their youth and military days. But now, that very same man was destroying all the happiness he managed to find in his heartache. He was hurting his beloved friend, a woman who deserved the world. And he wouldn't stand for it.

Laurens feared having to pick a side in this situation. The answer might seem obvious, but it wasn't as simple and easy as some made it out to be. Both Alexander and Eliza had a special place in his heart. Alexander, his first and only love, the man he had trusted with his life during their days as soldiers. And Eliza, the woman he had come to love as a close friend and confidante. But now, he knew that he really did have to pick a side.

And he chose Eliza's.

She needed him now more than ever. He had always been her shoulder to lean on, even when she least expected it. And now that she was planning on leaving Alexander, he knew that he had to be more than just a shoulder. He had to become someone he once was before, he had to become a solider once again. He had to become her solider, her guard and her knight. He had to protect her from the impurities from this world. Even if it meant keeping her away from Alexander.

It was then that he made his decision.

"I'll be with you every step of the way," he responded with a firm tone. "Whatever you go, I will follow. All you need to do is shout, I'll come running."

He was making a declaration, and it was to Eliza. The woman couldn't help but blush a little. She felt her heart flutter at the words Laurens was giving to her. She wondered if he had ever said such things to Alexander. She had never told him that she knew how deep his relationship with Alexander was, but it still made her feel happy to hear such a thing. She didn't know that Laurens was willing to go through so much for her, especially when Alexander had been first in his heart. But now, it seemed like Laurens was giving her something that Alexander never could. He gave her a love that went beyond physical attraction and intimacy.

She remembered reading about the loves Ancient Greeks had established during their early history. According to them, there were four types of love. Agape, the love for humanity. Storge, the love of family. Eros, the romantic passion between two individuals. And philia, the deep connection between friends.

If eros had sealed the bond between Alexander and her… and Laurens and Alexander… then it was philia that allowed for Laurens and her to be connected. She couldn't help but smile a little. It seemed like two good things would come out of this situation. First, the birth of her baby. And second, her everlasting friendship with John Laurens.

"Thank you John, you have no idea how much your support means to me," she said.

"I'm happy to help in any way I can," he answered. "When will you be leaving?"

"Today," she stated. "With Alexander out of the house, there's no better opportunity than now. I've contacted my parents on the matter, they've welcome me back to my childhood home. The children and I will be staying there for the time being… I'm not too sure where we'll go from there though."

Laurens nodded as he listened to Eliza's plan. At least he knew where she would be, and he knew where to go as soon as she settled down. And while it did saddened him to know that Alexander wouldn't know these things, he also knew that it was probably for the best. Eliza made it perfectly clear that she just wanted to escape from it all. And he couldn't blame her.

"I plan on packing as much as I can. Where I'm going, I won't be needing much. There are too many things in this house that remind me too much of Alexander and the time he shared with that woman," she said. "I can't be in this house anymore John… every time I take a step, I'm reminded of those two sinners."

She rubbed the tension that was starting to form in her forehead. Just talking about the matter was enough to send her into a frenzy. Eliza had always been a calm and patient person, but Alexander's infidelity really pushed her to the edge. That's what it felt like nowadays, like her children and her were walking on a razor's edge. They shouldn't have to live in such a way, especially within their own house. And that's why she knew that they needed to get away. The sooner the better.

"I'm heading over there," Laurens stated. "I'll help you pack."

"John you don't have to-"

"I want to," he interrupted. "You have five children you need to account for, and one on the way. You'll need all the help you can get. And I want to be that help."

Eliza knew that there was no need for argument at this point. Laurens could be just as stubborn as Alexander, that was one of traits they had in common. And so, Eliza accepted his help and his presence. Maybe he could enlighten her a little, make her feel safe and secure as she did before. Back before everything went up in flames.

"Okay," she answered. "I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll be quick," he assured. "I will help you escape this web."

Philia was working its magic once again as the two loves of Alexander Hamilton bonded over the heartache they were both suffering through. One thing was for sure though, this was just the beginning of a new narrative.

* * *

John Laurens was thankful that he had his own place of residence. It made getting out of the house easier. His father had always been a noisy individual, it was something he hoped to escape as he declared his independence. Another thing he was thankful for was that his home wasn't too far from the Hamilton household. He had always considered himself a private person, he preferred to stay away from things rather than engage in them. He supposed that this was the result of being raised in such a restrictive household. It's one of the reasons he enjoyed art so much. He was able to escape from reality, and enter a world of his own making. And for a while, he was free.

But despite that need for privacy and silence, he got involved when it was necessary. His friends had always been his top priority, especially when he had gone so long without them. This was one of those times. He quickly gathered his necessary belongings and headed for the Grange. Within minutes he was there, and he made sure to avoid any sort of attention as he entered the confines of the Hamiltons. He knocked on the door and was greeted by the sight of the Hamilton woman herself, Eliza.

Immediately, he noticed how much she had changed from the last time he had seen her. The pure spark within her seemed to have faded into a dim light. Her skin was pale and her eyes looked as if she had been crying. Not to mention that her figure looked fragile and tired. This was a side of Eliza he had never seen before, and it saddened him to no end. But despite this new appearance, Eliza still greeted him with a small smile as she motioned for him to come in. He did so and Eliza was quick to lock the door. He could only assume it was so no possible news reporters could see her and try to invade her personal life.

"Welcome John," she said. "I would offer you some refreshments if it wasn't for the current situation."

He simply smiled and shook his head before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There's no need for such formalities," he stated. "Especially when we have work to do. Did you alert the children?"

"Not yet, I was hoping that you being here might make the news a little easier for them," she explained. "This house may be a place full of bad memories, but it's the only home they've ever known. I couldn't blame if they feel some sadness for leaving it behind."

Laurens understood her reasons, and he nodded his head.

"Don't blame yourself for such a fear," he stated. "You are not at fault for the events that occurred in this house. Nor are the children to blame. Once all of you have left this place, I'm sure you'll feel better."

Eliza hoped so. At this point making a mistake was something she couldn't afford. Alexander had made too much already. She now had to make up for his absence and for the lack of support he had given their family over the years. But she would managed, she always did. That's how she was able to tolerate Alexander's wild escapades for all these years.

But having Laurens here with her, reminded her that she wouldn't be entirely alone. She would have her friend with her to support her, and to make up for Alexander's love. That made her feel less worried and stressed about the situation. It also gave her hope for the future. That's when she turned to look at the stairs.

"Children!" she called. "Please come down here!"

The five Hamilton children didn't waste any time as they all quickly escaped the confines of their rooms and traveled down the stairs. As they did so, Eliza couldn't help but better the happier days. The times where Alexander or her would have to force the children to wake up and face the day. They would walk in a disorganized yet stable line as they made their way to the dining room for their meal before heading out. But now, it was for an entirely different reason. And it wasn't the happier days she longed for.

The children couldn't help but gasp a little once they saw the familiar face of their favorite uncle. Smiles broke out on their faces, they always enjoyed having Laurens around. He wasn't just a close friend and confidante for their mother, but for them as well. Not to mention that he was the godfather for two of her children. They quickly went up to him and showered him with love and affection. There was never a sad say when their uncle was around. Laurens was almost knocked down from the attention he was receiving. But instead he laughed and patted their heads as he returned their signs of affection.

Philip was Laurens first godchild, along with Angelica's. As Alexander's best friend and Eliza's closest sister, it was only natural for their first child to be assigned to them.

Angelica was Lafayette's and Angelica's goddaughter. It made sense since the eldest Schuyler sister had been her namesake.

Alexander Jr. was the godson of Mulligan and his wife, Elizabeth.

James had been assigned to her youngest sister Peggy and her long term boyfriend, Stephen.

And little John was the godson of Laurens as well. The child had been named after him, hence why he had been given the nickname "Jacky." Angelica was his godmother as well.

Therefore, it only made sense that the children looked up to the wayward Laurens son. He had been a crucial part of their childhoods, often acting as a babysitter whenever their parents were out of town or at important functions. They never minded though, Laurens had proved to be a child at heart whenever he interacted with the Hamilton children. He never had an actual childhood, so he made up for it by doing as much as he could with them. He made up all for the missed opportunities with them.

And now Eliza would have to choose a godfather and godmother for the child she carried as well. Only this time, she wouldn't have Alexander around to help her with the decisions. But she didn't care, he could do that for his lovechild. And that baby was none of her business as far as she was concerned.

But she didn't have time to dwell on that now, especially when Philip turned to her. A concerned look was on his handsome freckled face as he did so.

"Mom, what's Uncle John doing here?" Philip questioned. "And where's Dad?"

Leave to her eldest to ask such questions. He had picked up his observant nature from his father. All the children seemed to agree with their brother as they all turned to her as well. All eyes were on her. She crossed her arms and looked away from her eldest child. She couldn't face her children with the answers she was about to give them. Their hearts had been broken enough already, she couldn't stand to see it on their faces yet again. But still, she had to tell them so that they could be aware of the situation. Besides, unlike Alexander, she would never lie to them. They deserved to know the truth.

"He went to the hospital," she said.

She still didn't look at them, she couldn't. But she could only imagine how they looked and what they were feeling. They didn't ask any more questions after that, they all knew. That's when Eliza knew that it was time for her announcement, and to answer the first part of Philip's question.

"John is here to help us with some business," she stated. "Start packing your bags children, we're leaving the Grange."

A series of gasps erupted from the children. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, and Eliza and Laurens couldn't blame them for reacting in such a way. But there was nothing that could be done to change Eliza's mind at the moment. She had made her decision. And she hoped that the children would understand that.

"Where are we heading?" Philip asked.

She turned to her eldest child and placed a hand on his shoulder. Philip had always been her rock over the years. She had a special bond with every single one of her child, but Philip's position as the firstborn definitely left an impact on her.

"The Pastures."

Her childhood home, the place where she was always welcomed to return to. Now her children would be able to call that place home… for now at least. She needed time to figure things out. She needed to see what she planned to do for the future, in regards to her children and herself. She had to do what was best for them all, especially when Alexander had neglected to do so for so long. That's when she felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to come face to face with her current youngest child. His eyes were widen and he looked to be on the verge of tears.

"But Mommy," Jacky cried. "What about Daddy?"

Eliza felt a pang in her heart once she heard those words. The eldest children looked visibly uncomfortable with that question, but Jay seemed to side with his younger brother on the matter. Eliza couldn't blame them for doing so, they were the youngest after all. As much as Alexander had hurt their family, he was still their father. Eliza knew that no matter how hard she tried to distance them from him, that bond would always remain. But they needed time to heal, and that involved getting away from the person who caused the damage.

However, she couldn't seem to find the right words for him to understand that. But thankfully she didn't have to. A knight rushed to her side as Jacky was taken into Laurens arms, he playfully bounced the child up and down before nuzzling his nose with his. Little Jacky seemed to enjoy the affection as he giggled and patted Laurens face. Eliza couldn't help but admire the scene before her. Laurens had such a way with children, they seemed to be drawn to him. Whether it was his warm personality, his beautiful curls, his endearing freckles or his welcoming hazel eyes, there was without a doubt that John Laurens was an alluring person.

She could see why Alexander loved him so. She continued to watch Laurens comfort the youngest Hamilton child, all the while turning to look at the other children.

"Your father is going to stay here little Jacky," Laurens cooed. "He needs to be here because your mother needs some time to herself. And you can help her by being there with her."

Little Jacky Hamilton sniffled a little before wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve. This had to have been so traumatizing for the child, and Eliza felt so guilty for him being put in such a position. But then she remembered who was actually responsible for this. She would never forgive Alexander for allowing their children to suffer in such a way.

"Plus, you get to stay with your grandparents," Laurens added. "You'll get to do so many fun things with them in their beautiful house. And you'll be with your siblings and mother, and I'll visit you all as much as possible. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Jay shuffled a little before finally nodding, along with Jacky. The oldest children didn't need to be convinced as much as them, they knew all too well why they were leaving. And they couldn't find it in their hearts to disagree with their mother. They knew that she was suffering just as much as them, maybe even more so. But they also knew that she needed to get away from it all. They could use some time away from the mess their father created, especially when the baby was going to be born.

They could only imagine how hard it was going to be for their mother once the birth was officially announced. That's why they didn't protest going with her. Philip felt conflicted over how to feel about the child. On one hand, they were his father's child and therefore his sibling… half-sibling but still a sibling. They would forever be connected because of their father. Plus, the baby had done nothing wrong. It wasn't their fault that they were conceived in such a matter. But at the same time, the baby wasn't his mother's child and they were the product of an affair. How could he accept such a child, especially when their birth would be just another reminder of the hurt his father had inflicted upon his mother.

Angelica, on the other hand, already made her mind regarding the baby. She decided early on that she wanted nothing to do with it. She would never consider it to be her sibling, it was not a part of her family. And it made her blood boil to know that her father was going to have a child with a common whore! That child was nothing but a bastard! It was a bastard that would be born to a bastard! It had no place in this world, it was conceived in the most disgusting way possible. All because her father didn't take any precautions when he decided to screw around with a whore! Angelica bit her tongue as she decided to push the matter away from her mind. It didn't matter now, she was leaving this dreadful and sinful place. And she didn't have any intention on returning, no matter what her mother decided to do in the future.

Alexander Jr., AJ, his father's namesake, couldn't have been more disappointed with his father's lack of conduct. He was the one who had been chosen to carry on his father's name. Yes, his siblings had the name Hamilton, but he had both components of his father's name. He was Alexander Hamilton as well. And AJ was determined to bring honor to the name once again, especially after his father's foolish escapades. But it wasn't just pride that made AJ condemn the man. He condemned him for the same reasons as his siblings did. Philip may have been the oldest child and son, but AJ felt a deep need to protect his mother as well. Once again, he considered the possibility that his name was responsible for that need. There had to be one Alexander Hamilton that could love and protect Elizabeth Hamilton. And AJ knew that it wasn't going to his be his father. Instead, the son would have to protect his father's wife… his beloved mother. That was a true failure of his father's.

Jay and Jacky were too young to completely understand the extent of their father's actions. But they did know that their father was expecting a baby from another woman. They didn't think such a task was possible. They thought that married people could only have children with each other. But apparently that wasn't the case. However, they noticed that their mother and siblings were upset over the situation regarding the baby. Therefore, they couldn't help but be upset as well. Nothing was the same as it was before, and apparently their father was to blame for that.

And so, all of the Hamilton children silently agreed with the notion. They would leave with their mother… but they weren't sure if they would ever step back into this house ever again. Little did they know that wasn't the only news their mother had to deliver to them.

Eliza clutched her stomach and looked to her children and John Laurens. Once again, she would have to make another declaration. And she wasn't sure how they would react to the news. But they deserved to know, they deserved to know more than their father.

"Children," she addressed. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Alexander raced to Maria's apartment and it wasn't long before he finally reached the destination. He wasted no time in heading to her place of address. Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about Maria unlocking the door. Since he had helped her acquire the apartment, he had been given a spare key. It was more of a precaution than anything, it made checking on her wellbeing easier. He unlocked the door and was greeted by the sight of a pained Maria. She was sitting on the couch, her hands clutching her womb as sweat beaded down her face. She was taking deep breathes as she struggled not to faint.

Alexander was more than quick to react as she ran over to her and took her hand into his. Despite the situation, Maria couldn't help but smile over his presence. He eased her worries as he assured her that everything was going to be fine. That's when they made their way to the car, Alexander made sure to take her purse with her before they did so.

And so, here they were. They were in the car, driving to the hospital… and within a couple of hours, their child would be born. A child that probably shouldn't have existed in the first place, but there was nothing they could do about that at this point. They had to accept their mistakes and come together to ensure that their baby didn't suffer because of them. However, Alexander was sure that it was far too late for that. His family's disappointment proved it. But he forced the thought out of his head. There would be plenty of time to deal with that later. He didn't know how, but he was going to fix this. He was going to make sure that everything turned out okay for the both of his families.

His family with Eliza. And his family with Maria.

Within minutes they reached their destination, and he escorted Maria into the building. She was immediately accepted without question and guided to her assigned room. Along the way, he was greeted by the sight of his friend, Dr. David Hosack.

"Hello Alexander," he said.

"Greetings David," Alexander replied. "Is everything good to go?"

"Indeed, your baby should be born within the next few hours."

A bittersweet smile spread across Alexander's face as he heard those words. He had recalled hearing them several times before, only they were with Eliza. And they were said during the times she went into labor with their children. And now here he was, with another woman who was going to perform the same miracle. It saddened him so to know that already this child was going to face so many obstacles in life. That made him all the more determined to be there for this child, he would protect them and love them just as much as his other children.

And speaking of his other children, he wondered what they were doing at the moment. Had Eliza told them of his absence? Did they notice? Did they even care? He supposed he would have his answers when he went back home. But for right now, he needed to be by Maria's side. The both of them were prepped and ready to go.

Soon their baby would be born… and nothing would ever be the same.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Thought You Were Mine Chapter 6**

 **I do not own Hamilton: An American Musical or any of its characters**

Everyone in the Hamilton household was packing what they could.

Clothes, toys, accessories, keepsakes and memories were all being packed. One by one, bags and suitcases filled the trunk of Eliza's car. And that wasn't the only car either. Laurens had volunteered to drive some of their belongings to the Pastures as well. Eliza had objected, but he insisted. He had made a promise to her, and he wasn't going to go back on it now.

Besides, using his car would give them the opportunity to take more things with them. This would be the beginning of something new for the Hamilton family. Especially now that they knew a new member was on the way.

Much to Eliza's joy, the children had been excited with the prospect of a new little sibling. The spark seemed to return to their eyes once they heard the news. They were quick to congratulate their mother and they hugged her stomach as gently as they could. Each and every one of them took turns greeting their unborn sibling. And it was then that Eliza knew that everything was going to be okay for her family. Somehow, they were going to make it. This baby was a new beginning for them, and it was a motivator for them to stick together.

That's when they got to work with packing. Laurens was more than helpful when it came to the heavy lifting, especially when it came to Eliza's bags. As he helped them, the children couldn't help but notice how protective Laurens seemed to be with their mother. He kept expressing his worry for her whenever she had to do something strenuous, much to Eliza's amusement. He also would help her up and down the stairs, despite the fact that she wasn't far along in her pregnancy. But they didn't say anything about the matter because their mother seemed to be happy with Laurens's presence.

And they couldn't deny that they were just as happy that he was there with them as well. Laurens seemed to have a talent in brightening up people's day. Whenever he was around, he never failed to put a smile on people's faces. They were especially grateful for this talent at the moment. With all they had been through, they needed some light in their darkness.

Laurens wasted no time in loading his car with the Hamilton possessions. But as he did so, his thoughts wandered to his former love. That's right, _former_ love.

He had loved Alexander Hamilton very much, even during his marriage to Eliza. But this had been the final breaking point. This had been the moment for him to finally wake up and face reality for what it was. He had accepted a long time ago that Alexander and him would never go beyond anything than just being close friends. And while he had yearned for the man during these past years, he had grown to care about said man's wife. He had welcomed her presence into his life.

And her presence is what lead him to make such a decision about his former love. This was the moment where he realized that Alexander Hamilton wasn't some flawless human being he had made him out to be. After all these years, he realized that he had put Alexander on a high pedestal. He allowed himself to become blind to Alexander's faults, that's why he never thought he would be capable of such a sin. But not anymore. He refused to be made a fool of once again. He wouldn't allow for Alexander to have such control over his life anymore. He had come to realize that he had been fighting a losing battle.

And it was then that John Laurens finally understood what Eliza was experiencing at the moment. He finally understood her pain. That pain of loving someone so much, that you actually allow yourself to think they could do no wrong.

Laurens let out a small sigh over such a fact. This was certainly not how he though his life would pan out. Everything had always been planned for him, his parents made sure of that. They had enrolled him in the finest of schools, gave him access to every resource they find, hired the best of tutors, invited him to the fanciest of dinners and parties and groomed him in the art of business.

Ironically, the first decision he ever made for himself was when he decided to join the military. He thought by doing so, he could escape the powerful and influential grip his family name had over him. And despite being the legal age to enlist, it wasn't easy to convince his parents that joining the military would be good for him. His father had wanted him to attend a formal college to get the right credentials for running a business. His mother, on the other hand, worried for his safety. There had been a war going on during the time of his enlistment, and the causalities had always been broadcasted through the media.

But he argued that the military would teach him discipline, structure and give him an opportunity to learn more about the countries overseas. After all, wouldn't it be a good thing for a business man to learn about the opportunities all over the world?

Reluctantly, they finally agreed and he enlisted without any worry. Ironically, he felt like his time in the army actually had the opposite effect on him. It paved a path to freedom, not just for his country but him as well. The cage he had outgrown had finally burst and he took that newfound freedom without any hesitation.

After the military, he went to college, but one of his choice and he took classes he wanted to take. Yes, his father had been furious and disappointed. But at that point in his life, Laurens just didn't care. He had grown up with such emotions, he found that they no longer bothered him anymore. After all these years, he had accepted that no matter what he did, he never going to truly meet his father's expectations.

Henry Laurens would never be proud of him. And you know what, he was okay with that.

Planning ahead had always been a part of his life, to the extremes. But now there was no order, life had taught him that he couldn't be prepared for everything. And this was one those times. He never thought he would be the one consoling the wife of his first love. Yet, here he was. He was literally going to whisk her children and her away, without the knowledge of her husband.

Laurens would've found the whole thing amusing if not for the reasons for the departure in the first place. With that in mind, he finished loading up another suitcase. The Hamilton children handed them more of their belongings before his car had reached its limit.

Within minutes Eliza's car matched his with it came to capacity, there was only enough room for them now. Laurens had agreed that he would take some children while Eliza would take the rest, he was familiar with the way to the Pastures so he wasn't worried about getting lost or anything. One by one the Hamilton children ushered into their respective vehicles, but before they left Laurens noticed that Eliza hadn't gotten into her car.

Instead, the scorned wife just stood before the house. Her small delicate hands danced along her fingers as she slowly walked toward the building. Even from a distance, Laurens could see the despair in her eyes. And it was then that he understood what was doing. He looked in the same direction she was, at the Grange.

A place that had once been filled with love, now looked abandoned. There was no longer a welcoming aura of warmth. Rather, it had been replaced with a cold atmosphere of sorrow and betrayal. Children's laughter could no longer be heard because the children had left. A husband, who made it a life goal to succeed and provide, was attending to another woman and the child he had conceived with her.

And as for the wife, well, what was once a picture of radiance and pride, was now standing as a broken woman. One that had been scorned in the worst possible way. After all her years of tending to a beautiful garden of courtship, marriage, children and memories, the seeds no longer bore fruit.

Instead, it had all withered away into dust.

That was what Laurens saw now whenever he looked at the former Hamilton household. And he was sure that Eliza saw the same too. Which only drew him to her even more. He took several steps towards her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder along with one of her hands. The sudden action seemed to surprise her a little, he could feel the tension in her hand when he touched it. But she quickly embraced his touch as she relaxed into his hold.

Her sweet brown eyes gazed into his, he could see the storm raging through them. And that made him all the more determined to aid her in her escape. Even if meant betraying his best friend

But then again, hadn't he done the same to his family?

With that knowledge Laurens just stroked Eliza's hand and leaned closer to her.

"Remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you," he whispered. "Just yell, and I'll come running."

Some tears began to form in Eliza's eyes, but she simply smiled and nodded her head. That's when she placed her hands over his.

"Thank you John," she answered. "There's something I need to do before leaving though."

"Whatever you need to do, do it," he said. "I'll be waiting."

She gave him another nod before moving back to the house, she opened the door and entered the premises. Laurens watched her as she did so, her movements mimicking that of an empress. Despite her hidden turmoil, she still stood tall and proud. That was something Laurens had to admire about the woman, and strangely enough he found himself hoping to capture that regality on canvas one day.

Eliza disappeared out of sight, and Lauren was left wondering about another occupant of the Hamilton home. The one that would be left behind, he wondered what he was doing right now. A part of him pitied the man, because while he would be gaining a child, he would be losing six children and a wife.

This day seemed to represent many tragedies, and there would only be more ahead. That very idea was enough to break Lauren heart once again, but for himself… but for Eliza and the children he had come to adore.

* * *

Everything had been handled, down to the smallest detail. A private room had been set up for Maria, that way she wouldn't have to worry about any unnecessary visitors and security would respond to her needs faster if it came down to that. But Alexander had a feeling she wouldn't really have to worry about that.

Maria's former husband, James Reynolds, had practically disappeared off the face of the planet after the whole scandal had been released nationwide. He didn't respond to any more interviews, or ask anything concerning the whereabouts of Maria. Instead, he seemed to be satisfied with the idea that Alexander and Maria's lives were now in shambles. Especially when the only compensation he would be getting now would be from the media since he had no issue with selling the story to the highest bidder. Alexander had long stopped paying him for his silence, which only made the former idea make more sense.

Whatever the case, Alexander was at least grateful that Maria would have a somewhat stress free birth. Plus, he was determined to stay by her side throughout it all. He had practice in the art of labor, only this time he would be using it with someone who wasn't his wife. Tragic as that may be, he was still eager to be a part of this child's birth. He had made far too many mistakes already regarding his relationships, he didn't want to make anymore. First, he would be her for both Maria and their child. And then he would go home to restore the trust between his wife, their children and himself.

Hopefully then their path of healing will begin.

But for now, he stayed with Maria and supported her to the best of his ability. The pregnant woman let out heavy breaths and she struggled to maintain her composure. The doctor and nurses stood around her, giving her words of encouragement as she went through the contractions. They came in waves, each one worse than the last.

Labor came a cycle of patterns and experiences. She would practice her breathing, feel the pain, push, scream and relax once again before the other wave came. And the cycle would repeat itself again and again until the baby came. This had been the process for about eight hours now.

Maria had experienced many pains in her life, both physical and emotional. But this took the cake, this was something on a whole other level of misery. She knew that it would be all worth in the end, her efforts would show when her baby finally came. But still, this was her first time experiencing something like this. This was her first child after all.

And it then that she wondered just how Eliza Hamilton had managed to pull off every single birth of her five children. That idea alone made her respect the Hamilton matriarch even more, even if she wasn't in a positon to do so. Out of all the things she had wished for her child, it was that their father had been someone else.

But there was no taking back what she had done. All Alexander and her could do now was try to move forward and make amends. She only hoped that maybe someday forgiveness would find her down this endless road. However, for now she focused on her labor and delivery.

Meanwhile, Alexander held her hand, whispered soothing words, wiped away the sweat that formed on her forehead and brushed back her hair whenever it was necessary. He recalled all the times he used to perform such tasks for Eliza. Oh what he wouldn't give for her to be in this position right now instead of Maria. He wished she was the one giving birth right now, and the end result would be yet another child born of their love. While he had come to care for the neglected and abuse woman, she didn't hold his heart like Eliza did. Even now, despite his sins and her disdain for him, she still held that place.

He missed Eliza. He missed her smile, her laugh, her presence. Everything about her, he missed. And he knew that he could never forgive himself for pushing her away. He made a mental note to try to talk to her when he went back home. After all, they wouldn't be getting anywhere by just avoiding one another. Honestly, at this point he would take her yelling and screaming at him than just ignoring him. At least that way, she would be letting out all the emotions she was hiding from him. In a strange way it would be therapeutic, and he would accept it if that's what it took for her to start to heal.

Another scream from Maria interrupted his thoughts, and he made sure to reassure her as she gave another push. That was when the hospital staff let out a series of happy gasps. Dr. Hosack looked up from his spot at Maria and Alexander. Even though he was wearing a mask, Alexander could see the smile forming underneath the cloth.

"I can see the head!" Dr. Hosack exclaimed. "You're doing great Ms. Lewis, just keep pushing!"

Alexander felt his heart skip a beat at that statement. A smile broke out on his face as well, his grip on Maria's hand tightened with joy. His child was going to born soon, he would have another baby to shower his love and affection onto. However, despite those feelings, he wanted to be sure that his other children knew that he loved them just as much. No matter how they felt about him at the moment, he could never deny the deep rooted devotion he had for them. Each and every one of them were his treasures, the best things he had ever done with his life.

And now, he would soon have another. Despite the child's birth circumstances, he was happy to be a father yet again. He already had so many hopes and dreams to give to this child. The most important one to him was that this child would join his other children one day.

He hoped that this child would be accepted by society, and recognized as a child of proper status. He would give this child his last name. To be honest, Maria had originally wanted the child to carry her last name. She didn't want to cause any more trouble, but Alexander had argued against that. He had grown up with the title of being a bastard, he didn't want the same for his child no matter what the circumstances were.

Hopefully, there will come a time when all of his children will be able to interact with one another without any negative feelings between them. But he wouldn't push the issue. He would give his other children as much time as they needed to accept their new reality, even if it would take forever. He would wait, because he owed them that much.

"Come on Maria, you can do it," Alexander stated.

"I…I'm trying," Maria panted, sweating beading down her face.

Alexander gently patted her head with a towel as Maria continued to push. All the while, the medical staff prepared themselves for the arrival of the baby. After several more pushes and screams, more of the baby could be seen. Maria could practically feel her insides moving with the child, needless to say it was an excruciating experience. But soon her efforts would bear fruit, because within minutes Maria could feel the pressure lessen.

Then the sounds of crying filled the air, specifically the cries of a newborn. This time, both parents felt their hearts skip a beat. The cries could only mean one thing, and soon their hopes were confirmed when the doctor stood up from his seat. And in his hands, held the product of their relationship.

A baby. She was only seconds old but she already stole the hearts of her parents. The two of them gazed upon their child with adoration. Everything about the newborn was beautiful. The child possessed light honey skin with dark chocolate brown hair and delicate features. They were perfect in every single way.

"And here we are!" Dr. Hosack exclaimed. "Congratulations Ms. Lewis and Mr. Hamilton, your baby is here!"

At that statement, Maria and Alexander smiled and let out a series of exhausted laughs. Both of them were thrilled to hear such news. After all the bad news lately, some good news was appreciated. The baby continued cry as they squirmed in the doctor's hands. The doctor brought the baby close to himself and he took a quick look at the nether regions.

"You're now the proud parents of a healthy baby girl," Dr. Hosack added.

That caught Maria's attention, her smile widen.

"A girl?" Maria questioned. "It's a girl?"

"Yes ma'am," Dr. Hosack responded. "And she's a quite a cutie if I do say so myself."

The other staff agreed as one of the nurses walked over to Alexander. The Hamilton patriarch had been through this ritual many times before to know what was about to happen. In the nurse's hand was a pair of medical scissors.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" she asked.

"Yes I would," he answered without hesitation.

He was handed the scissors and he made his way over to the baby. The other staff held out the clamped umbilical cord to him. Within seconds he held the scissors over the cord. This was it. This was his first act as a father, and with this action, he would be sealing the deal. This would symbolize that this child was his and he would forever be a part of their life.

And that was something he had accepted a long time ago. Swiftly, yet delicately, he cut the cord.

"My child," he whispered. "How I've longed to see you."

* * *

Eliza stood in the middle of the room that she had once shared with her husband. It had been left in shambles since her outburst, but it did nothing to tamper with the feelings she was experiencing at the moment.

When she was growing up, her parents had taught her the fundamentals of marriage. Everything down to the importance of courtship to the joys of the honeymoon to the symbolism of a sanctuary. Needless to say that her parents were her idols when it came to marriage. They weren't perfect by any means, but they always showed their love for one another. To them, the other's happiness mattered more to them than their own. And that was something she vowed to take to heart when she wedded.

As a result, Eliza came to know the bedroom as a sanctuary for the husband and wife. It was where the most private of conversations would happen and the most intimate moments would occur. It was supposed to be a safe place, one where the two could share their secrets with one another without fear or worry. The whole foundation of such a room was trust, the same could be said of marriage.

Their bedroom, a place that once held good memories was now tainted with impurities and sin. She couldn't believe that this was what several years of marriage came down to.

Never in her wildest dreams or worst nightmares, could she image such a room becoming a place of sin. Eliza blamed herself to an extent for the heartbreak she was going through. Don't misunderstand, she didn't feel guilty about Alexander having an affair, that was all on him. That had nothing to do with her. She had been faithful, loyal and attentive. She took care of all his needs, as well as the needs of their family. Which is why she knew it wasn't her fault that he had an affair.

She had done everything right, she wasn't perfect but she always gave this marriage everything she had. Therefore, it wasn't her fault by any means, her support system only reassured her of that fact. But her blame did come from not being prepared. Eliza was ashamed to admit that she had spent so much time with her head in the clouds, to the point where she became blind to the faults of her spouse.

Yes Alexander had made mistakes before, but she never thought he would commit one of this magnitude. All of her dreams of being married to the perfect man sheltered her from the reality of some relationships. She had spent so much time focusing on how fortunate and lucky she was, that she forgot how sometimes the bad things can happen to the good people.

How many woman, people in general, had been in her shoes? How many of them had claimed to have the perfect relationship, only for it to end in tragedy known as the affair? How many of them swore that everything had been fine, but it still happened? Eliza had heard such stories before, but she never paid them any real mind. But now that she was in the same predicament as many others before her, she realized just how much of a fool she had been.

Anyone can be the villain, just as how anyone can be the hero of the story. And sometimes it was the people whom you hold dear that became the villains. She once thought that she claimed hold of Alexander's heart. Everything that belonged to him, both body and soul, should've been hers. Just as how everything of hers should've belonged to him alone.

But it turns out, he had only given her half of what he owed. Even then, she wondered just how true that was. What was the point of receiving just half? Hadn't she been titled to it all when she married him? It wasn't fair that she had given him everything. She had given Alexander Hamilton the best years of her life, only for it to come down to this.

Eliza hated herself, she had allowed herself to become a pawn in Alexander's sick game. But not anymore, Eliza couldn't stay here. She had to start over, get away from it all… even if it meant leaving everything she had known behind. That was a price she was willing to pay to leave Alexander Hamilton's side.

With that in mind, Eliza turned her back to the room and headed to her office. She reached for a paper and pen and wrote down simple words. She didn't bother with any fancy details, she went straight to the point. She was clever enough to leave the note vague enough to where Alexander would never be able to reach her so easily.

The note was done and Eliza headed back, but before she left, she noticed a peculiar object on her office table. She let out a small gasp as she caught sight of the familiar shape. It was a hairpin, one that was adorned with a lily design at the end. Eliza immediately recognized the object. It had been a gift… from John Laurens of all people.

Specifically it had been wedding gift. Apparently, Laurens had heard how fond she was of lilies and decided to have the hairpin crafted just for her. Needless to say that she had been more than thrilled with the gift. She only wore the hairpin to formal occasions, but she made sure to treasure it. She couldn't believe that she had almost forgotten such a precious gem. She walked toward it and slowly picked it up.

Her grip on it tightened once she remembered that the man who had gifted it to her was waiting outside for her. He was waiting for _her_. That was something Alexander had never been able to do, but Laurens had. She owed the man so much, she hoped to one day repay his kindness. And it was then that she decided to honor the soldier.

Starting right now.

Eliza placed the note down along with the hairpin. She then brought her hands up to her hair. Eliza was never one to pay much attention to her looks, but she enjoyed paying attention to her hair whenever she had the time. When she was younger, she mostly kept her hair loose with a few strands tied together. After she got married, she found herself allowing her hair to grow. And most of the time she just tied it back in a low ponytail. But now, she wanted to change… she wanted a way to symbolize her moving forward and what better way to do that then with a new look.

She reached for her ponytail and pulled the hair tie out of place, her dark brown locks soon draped her shoulders and back. Then she combed her fingers through the strands, admiring how soft they felt as she did so. Then she grabbed the locks and lifted them up, before wrapping them around one another.

Once she was sure they were in the right positon, she used one hand to pick up the hairpin and stuck it in the middle. Every strand was now in place and being held properly. She then let go and held her head high in the air, a small yet proud smile graced her face as she contemplated what the future held for her. She didn't know what was going to happen… but at least she could count on her support system.

Her children, her parents, her sisters, her in-laws, her friends… and John Laurens. She had everything she needed. Which is why she had to do this. Now that her business here was done, she took the note and headed back downstairs. She reached the kitchen, a place where she knew Alexander would see as soon as he came in.

With a heavy heart, she mourned for her former love as she placed the note on the table. And that wasn't the only thing she planned to leave behind. Her hands moved toward one another, her fingers danced over a small decoration. Her wedding ring, the very same one Alexander had crafted for her. Her name had been engraved into the precious metal, a sign of who it belonged to. But now Eliza felt as if it was meaningless to hold onto such a trinket.

A wedding ring was a promise… a promise of fidelity and love between two people. And Alexander had gone and soiled that promise. Therefore, there was no longer any meaning to the ring. But still, despite Eliza's negative feelings towards her husband, she couldn't help but feel sad for what she was about to do. Everything else had been so easy. But now, removing this ring, seemed to be the most difficult task in the world at the moment.

And she knew why. If she removed the ring, it would finalize her decision to leave. It would symbolize everything she would leave behind. She had talked about it, but now she didn't know if she could go through with it. Her grip tightened over the ring, and she bowed her head a little as she remembered that it was for the best.

She knew that if she stayed here, she wouldn't find any happiness. She would continue to suffer under Alexander's name. And it wasn't just her either. She had to think about her children, and the baby she was carrying inside her womb at the moment. Unlike Alexander, her priorities had always been with her family. Her children needed her to be strong, she had to help them heal. And the only way she could do that was if she started the process of moving on.

Still though, this would hurt. She hadn't gone a day without wearing her ring. She only ever took it off when she washed her hands or had to bathe herself or one of the children. But unlike those previous times, this would be permanent.

And so once again, with a heavy heart and a sigh of regret, she removed the symbol of marriage from her finger.

"Goodbye Alexander," Eliza whispered.

She placed the ring on the table, right on her note. The former Hamilton wife then walked toward the door. Immediately, she was greeted by the sight of Laurens and her children in the cars. She couldn't help but smile as she walked towards him. When the Laurens heir caught sight of her, his eyes widen in awe over how different she looked compared to before. And that's not all he noticed. In her hair was the pin he had gifted to her all those years ago. It had been a while since he had seen the accessory, but he was proud of the fact that she wore it so perfectly. It suited her.

"Eliza," he greeted.

"John," she answered. "We can go now… my business here is done."

He didn't question her, he just nodded and entered his car as Eliza did the same. Her children immediately greeted her with kisses and encouraging words. She smiled at them and returned their affections before starting the car. She let out another sigh as she took one last look at the home she had built with Alexander.

Saying goodbye was the hardest thing to do, and this was no different. Even though she had convinced herself that she was doing the right thing, she couldn't deny the sting she felt at the moment. It wasn't just the fact that Alexander had betrayed her trust, it was the idea that she would have to leave everything she had ever loved and dedicated herself to behind.

Her life as Eliza Hamilton would be a thing of the past. She would have to rebuild everything from the ground up elsewhere, far away from Alexander and his influence.

And with that thought, she placed the car in drive and within seconds, they were gone.

* * *

Maria now held the swaddled newborn in her arms. A pale yellow blanket adorned the baby along with a silver gray cap. Dark curls of chocolate brown were hidden under the cap as the baby's innocent brown eyes fluttered. Despite her weakened and tired state, she couldn't help but keep a firm hold on her baby. She was now a mother, officially, to a beautiful baby girl.

She just couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she gently rocked the infant back and front. The baby seemed to nuzzle into her mother's embrace as she did so. And Maria wasn't the only one admiring the baby's beauty. There was her father as well. Alexander sat beside Maria, and his gaze was fixed on the newborn. A smile similar to Maria's had adorned his face as he gently stroked the infant's soft cheeks.

After nine months of secrecy, she was finally here. Their daughter had been born, and they already held so much love for her. In these moments, they forgot about the rest of the world. All that mattered right now was their daughter. They gave her all the attention they could, but soon that was interrupted when one of the nurses returned with a clipboard in hand.

"Alright Ms. Lewis, I'm just here to collect the little one's name," she explained. "Have you and Mr. Hamilton decided on a name?"

The two new parents looked at each other, they nodded before turning back to the nurse. Maria was the first one to speak.

"Susan," Maria said "After my mother."

"Susan Rachel," Alexander stated. "After my mother too."

"Susan Rachel Lewis-Hamilton," Maria added.

The nurse simply nodded her head and documented the infant's new name. Maria and Alexander had spent months coming to such a conclusion. They came up with names for both a boy and a girl. But whatever the gender was, they wanted to give their child a meaningful name. And now that they knew they had a daughter, what better way than to honor their late mothers. Not only that, but the baby would also carry both of their names as well. Maria was her own person now after her divorce, and Alexander wanted his child to have his name.

And thus, Susan Rachel Lewis-Hamilton entered the world, unaware of the path that lied ahead of both her and her parents.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


End file.
